Holy War
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Lucifer is still struggling to deal with the death of Uriel but time doesn't allow him much relief before another cosmic crisis arrives at his doorstep thanks to the Angel of Death herself.
1. Chapter 1

Silence... absolute silence and stillness surrounded the entirety of Lux, from the establishment below to the devil's playground above. Tonight was one of those rare occassions where Lucifer wanted nothing more than to be left alone. The collection of his emotions were a jumbled mess and in such a state he could easily do other things he'd live to regret later. The fallen angel was accustomed to all things evil being blamed on him and coming to his door but what Lucifer couldn't understand was how his Father could allow such a fate befall another one of His children. Uriel was impulsive with his actions yes but as like with Father Frank Lucifer felt that the punishment didn't match the situation. Possesssing the knowledge he did only fueled the negative thoughts swirling around his being and at this point he wanted nothing more than to be rid of them. However, that was easier said than done. Twice now Lucifer was denied the opportunity to rid himself of the limitless amounts of guilt he was expriencing after he had killed Uriel to prevent his plan to smite out both their mother and his partner, Dectective Decker. The fallen angel felt as though he was drowning within the darkness of these emotions and regardless of what he did there was no shaking them. Seeking punishment from a third party wasn't nearly satisfying enough and discussing his problems created a whole new disaster that he was unprepared to handle at the moment.

Discussing it with anyone else seemed pointless since most if not all of the people in his life could only manage to remind him of the gravity of his situation. Lucifer would have liked nothing more than to pour his soul out to Chloe but after the disastrous session he had with Doctor Linda he decided not to chance it. The trauma of the incident had left him uncharacteristically unhinged to the point of him sometimes imagining phantom stains of Uriel's blood on his hands. Only time would truly allow him to move forward and turn the whole thing into a learning experience that would allow him to grow further into the person he was trying to become.

Instead of siting in the dark dwelling on his regrets Lucifer returned his attention to his grand piano, the only thing that seemed to give him solace these days. Carefully he reached over to grab the half empty bottle of whiskey he had pulled down from his private collection and poured himself another shot. Effortlessly he threw the liquor back and then let out a small breath as he glanced out the window admiring the nightly view surrounding his home. Although Lucifer had been seeking punishment for his recent actions he couldn't help but amuse the thought that this was indeed the judgment his dear old dad had for him. "Does seeing me in such a pathetic state amuse you?" A slight chuckle escaped his throat when once again he didn't receive any kind of reply. Honestly he wasn't surprised. His Father had been silent for eons. Why would he want to talk to his wayward son now? Lightly he shook his head and then decided to attempt to tame his raging soul again by playing a calming melody on his piano.

The beautiful piece effortlessly chased away all the thoughts that found themselves trapped within Lucifer's mind. All the tension began rising off his shoulders as the sounds began to echo through the darkness of his penthouse apartment. The music overcame Lucifer's senses and lulled him into a vunerable state. If his experience told him anything it was only a matter of time before something or someone else came swooping in to forceably change is course. The Prince of Darkness was so absorbed with his playing that he almost failed to hear the familar bing from his private elevator. After about two minutes of playing his fingers slowed to a stop when the atmosphere about the penthouse drastically shifted. The sensation was something he had experienced before but he was having a difficult time placing the cause even with his usual composure restored to him. The feel about the air was similar to that of Amenadial when he decided to visit prior to his fall but at the same time darker.

Slowly Lucifer turned around and narrowed his eyes when he noticed a young woman standing just outside the doorway of his domain. Initially the club owner didn't reconize who had graced him with their presense but moments later the answer hit him. A slight nervousness ran through him as his dark orbs continued to scan the vistor before him. The young woman seemed to project an otherworldly aura with her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders. A normal man would have been disarmed by her soft appearance but Lucifer remained cautious since the being before him was none other than the Angel of Death herself. With her presence came a whole sworm of questions like was she here on their Father's behalf to return him to hell or did she intend to finish the job that Uriel had begun? A soft smile appeared on the young woman's features as she looked over her elder brother's form. Despite eons of life in hell he still looked as handsome as ever but she could tell his inner being was anything but put together. "Good to see you, Lucifer."

"Azreal... seems you outgrew your gothic phase. If you're trying to lighten the whole death look I approve." Usually death appeared to those she had to guide to their rightful place in mysterious robes. On this occassion she decided to go with something a little more befitting her flawless figure. A very nice, long v-necked black dress with ruffling throughout. She accented her brighter appearance with a golden sash and accent jewelry.

A slight chuckle escaped the angel's throat as she heard her brother's remark. As always he had to try to disarm people with a humorous statement here and a joke there. At least that part of him hadn't changed since he was thrown into hell. Out of all his siblings Lucifer had to admit Azreal was actually one of the only ones he adored to some extent. Prior to his being cast out he often lent her his shoulder when things became too demanding of her. Death after all was not the most pleasant of businesses to be a part of. "Uriel was right. You really haven't changed in all this time."

Just hearing Uriel's name caused his body to grow tense ever so slightly for a moment. He let out another breath before he walked back over to his bar to grab another glass for his little sister. Gracefully she traveled across the floor and graciously accepted the offering of whiskey. Once again silence erupted between the two siblings as both were simply trying to get hints of their respected intensions from their body language. Unfortunately Azreal also remained the difficult puzzle she always was. "What do you want Azreal? If you're looking for your blade it isn't here."

A somewhat more serious expression appeared on the female angel's features as the two got down to business at hand. For a moment she lowered her glance and innocently turned her gaze toward the pocket where she kept her little black book. A deep sigh escaped her throat as she returned her gaze to her brother who was still eying her with skepticism. "I came to warn you."

An interested yet unnerved expression appeared on Lucifer's features upon hearing the statement. Things were starting out just like they did with Uriel and at this point he wasn't in the mood to deal with any more threats. "If Father sent you to force me to live up to my end of the..." Azreal innocently raised her right hand to stop her brother mid-sentence. "Nothing of the sort brother, I simply came because i'm concerned for your safety..." Again a puzzled expression appeared on the fallen angel's features. It was true that he nearly died at the hands of Malcom but clearly their Father had other plans since he intervened. Lucifer wanted to laugh off the statement and remind his darling sister that he was immortal but he noticed the seriousness in her expression. The Angel of Death never joked when it came to her craft and there was little reason to start now. Lucifer was now weighting the implications of the warning and worry entered his mind that his Father really wasn't playing around in regards to their little deal. He couldn't believe he was now faced with an ultimatum such as the one his sister was implying. Send his mother back to hell or he'd be wiped from existance for failing to live up to his word. "Bloody hell..."


	2. Chapter 2

Nothingness the state of non-existance that was cursed upon Uriel was now trying to claim the fallen angel as well. No other punishment would be suitable for one who carried out such an unforgivable sin. Lucifer knew the moment he thrusted the blade into his brother's flesh that there was no possible way for him to repent. Ironically the whole situation reaked of the oldest of all the punishment creeds; an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Lucifer's inner demons told him that his Father would never forgive him for ending Uriel's existance. Simply the act of rebellion nearly cost him his existance once before. Needless to say Mother wouldn't be able to shield him from his Father's wrath if he choose to follow through with the threat his sister implied. Once more Lucifer found himself in an untheathered state as he simply tried to imagine everything just gone, lost to him forever. No more wild parties at Lux. Never being able to enjoy the warmth and connection with another living thing. The worst of all was the thought of never being able to see Chloe again. Everything else he would gladly give up as punishment, but the loss of Chloe would destroy him. She was his everything and only now was he truly starting to grasp the depth of that one connection.

Absolute terror seemed to take root in the club owner as his mind continue to spin in overdrive. Azreal was stunned to witness an almost insignificant tremor manifest in her brother's left hand. Never before had the female angel seen such a reaction in the unshakeable being and she had to admit it wasn't pleasant to witness it in someone so strong. Innocently she reached out and carefully took her brother's hand in her own before sending him a glance of reasurance. "Lucifer... Father could very well respond in the manner you're envisioning but in my heart I _know_ he won't." Once more Lucifer turned his attention to his sister with another completely speachless expression written on his features. How could Azreal be so certain that their Father wouldn't erase him? She had already stated that she was concerned about his safety. Mortality condition or not there were very few beings alive in any plane that could harm him much less defeat him.

Reaction without rational thought was dangerous and Lucifer wasn't about to make that mistake a second time. Clearly there was more afoot than Azreal initially stated and he was determined to fish out the rest of the details if his beloved sister wouldn't divulge them willingly. After allowing her brother to mentally punish himself for a while Azreal felt it time to clear up the misunderstanding developing before any serious complications arose. "Heaven itself has been turned upside down in the wake of Uriel's death. The aftershocks are creating results I never thought possible. Negativity is radiating throughout and it's changing people, brother."

Heaven never embraced Lucifer completely and the revese was true. The bitter side of himself was amused that heaven was getting a taste of its own medicine but at the same time the very idea also disturbed him. Not every aspect of heaven was something Lucifer objected. Concern for the innocent souls that were sent there entered his mind. Although all of this change sounded earth shattering the fallen angel didn't understand what it had to do with his own personal safety. "Several days ago I discovered something that truly disturbed me. I discovered your name was written in my book, brother. I don't know _why_...or _how_...or _whom_ but someone is coming to kill you." Lucifer clearly saw the anger building up within his little sister. The Azreal he remembered was never quick to anger and despite all the negativity she absorbed from her work she remained the soft kind hearted soul.

Without any warning the sound of shattering glass echoed within the dark penthouse. Lucifer snapped out of his thoughts to find his sister had flung one of the glasses from the bar top to the hard floors below. Her breathing was louder and her features were twisted with hatred. Lucifer cocked his head slightly to the side stunned to see the transformation within her being. The more he watched the more it appeared as though he was looking at a reflection of himself or rather humanities interpretation of the devil. Lucifer's protective nature took control as he took hold of his little sister and pulled her into his comforting embrace. As Lucifer's scent was registered with Azreal's mind the anger was quickly replaced by sadness. Normally the fallen angel would complain about someone ruining his expensive suits but he stood there and allowed Azreal to vent her feelings. "I'd rather be damned for all eternity than to collect on your death. I won't...I refuse."

Lucifer knew all too well what it felt like to be damned and vilified for eternity and he wouldn't wish that upon anyone, well most people. Slowly Azreal closed her eyes and simply allowed the comfort of her beloved brother wash over her. Once Lucifer had sensed Azreal calm down he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "We will find another way."

Although his sister proved to be a difficult one for even him to read something told him there was more to the situation then she was letting on. The spark of anger she displayed earlier was uncharacteristic even for someone who was faced to face with an unavoidable situation. "What aren't you telling me?"

Azreal's hand paused right over the bottle of whiskey the moment he uttered his question. Like always Lucifer was one to realize people's darker secrets and it was no different with his own family members. A defeated sigh escaped her throat when she realized she was caught and there was no way Lucifer would drop the subject now. "I may have asked a request of dad." Once again his eyebrow rose in curiousity. What could Azreal want from their Father after all these years? Was she asking dear old dad to protect him from this unknown threat? The young woman let out another breath as she uttered the bombshell. "I asked him to allow me to take your place in hell."

"You what?!" Needless to say the request was madness. There was no denying that her responsiblities were taxing emotionally but he couldn't possibility understand how or why she had come to make that request. He had already lost one sibling to reckless abandon and he wasn't going to simply allow his sister to do the same. "What possessed you to do such a thing?"

Lightly Azreal rolled her eyes as she once again heard the same reaction she heard time and time again from all her siblings in the Siver City. Not one of them could understand the motives behind her action and that just left her in disbelief. Did anyone really know her? Annoyance appeared on her features again as she turned to face Lucifer who was still trying to comprenhend her words. " _Now_ you're going to get on my case about it? You going to say how I'm throwing away _my_ existance. That I'm wasting my life?"

In this very moment Lucifer was beginning to understand how those around him felt when he often declined to provide further insight on his own emotions and thought processes. They desperately wanted to understand but were denied that opportunity. Instead of following the judgementive path Lucifer took a step back and allowed her to explain. "Please Azzy...tell me why."

Azreal stood there for a moment and internally smiled as she glanced at her brother. Even though he would never admit it outloud or even to himself it was clear that there was alot of their Father's qualities within him. No matter what she did or wanted to do there was still that unconditional love within his eyes. If she could make Father understand then she had faith Lucifer would as well. Carefully she took another quick sip of their favorite beverage and then prepared the words in her mind.

"From the beginning no one wanted to be near me. I was the blacksheep of the family and everyone knew it. Honestly who would really want to hang out with the Angel of Death? No one. I was forever alone with no one to talk to... no one to confide in... no one to support me. Then one day... one day you approached me and started a conversation. For the first time in my life someone actually showed they cared. Time past and we grew closer. I was happy, truly happy, brother. You were there for me when things got tough and I was way over my head. But then...but then one day you decided to carry out your little rebellion. I could do nothing but watch as Father got pissed and tossed you out of the house." Lucifer's expression soften as he could hear the angish in her tone. Those were trying days for all of them but he had no idea how it truly affected the one person in heaven he adored until now. Azreal's gaze lowered to the ground as she felt those emotions once again bubbling to the surface. Once again I found myself alone. So I did the only thing I could do...I buried myself in my work. I spent those eons guiding the souls of those who had died to their rightful place and I apparently was on the receiving end of all of humanities hatred. I was blamed for taking away all they cared about."

Lucifer understood that mis-directed anger all too well. He was often blamed for everyone's sins and all the evil that existed in the world. That was the unavoidable reality of their respected positions. Humans didn't understand divinity and they had to come to terms with things in their own way. More often then not those beings with the most difficult jobs got blamed. As Azreal got past the events leading up to the favor Lucifer could hear a more hopeful tone radiate from her voice. "When you decided to take your vacation from hell, I was watching brother. I saw how truly happy you became with your human job and how you were with your little detective. I didn't want anyone to take that away from you. I crossed the line in the sand and made my decision. I marched into Dad's office and poured my heart out to him. I made my case and then waited... waited for some kind of reply. Several days later...he made up his mind and granted my request."

No one seemed to ever get a response from their Father so that made this whole situation even more surprising. Lucifer wondered if it had something to do with the mysterious power girls had over their fathers or if it was just their Father was actually making an effort to support his children. "You all think I'm throwing away my chance at happiness, but all i've ever wanted was to see you... all of you happy. You...Amenadial...Gabriel... Micheal... all of you. I wanted to protect the happiness you all have found. Knowing that you are happy is all that matters to me in this world."

Hearing that confession pulled at Lucifer's heart. Without a doubt Azreal was a good and selfless person. She was willing to bare all that he ran away from to assure he remained by Chloe's side. Slowly he was seeing first hand that not everyone in all of creation was out to get him. He had supporters who gave him a gift he was unsure how to repay which bothered him to some extent. Despite hearing all his sister had to say, Lucifer still didn't see the cosmic crisis Azreal was eluding to until she concluded with a final thought. "It's all my fault. I didn't see it. All of this was part of Dad's plan... and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Because of me... we are on course for another holy war."


	3. Chapter 3

Months ago Amenadial unequivocally declared he would fully support a war if Lucifer had indeed forced heaven's hand by refusing to return to hell. Azreal undoubtedly believed that a war was coming and that the existance that Lucifer had grown so accustomed to on Earth was going to be destroyed. His dark orbs slowly scanned over the disturbed mess of his sister who was now sitting pensively on the couch across from his favorite chair. A small sigh escaped the Devil's throat as he poured himself another drink and considered the approperate course of action. At the moment neither one of the celestial beings could clearly identify who or what was coming after him. Little indication also existed as to who would be responsible for this so called Holy War which Lucifer wasn't convinced was coming either. However, no doubt existed in his mind about one simple fact... if any trouble came his way it often was delivered via Mom. Lately she had been hell bent on getting him to leave Chloe behind and return to Heaven with the rest of his family. Hell would have to freeze over before he would even consider doing either.

After receiving the disturbing news from his sister Lucifer wanted nothing more than to have time alone to consider all his options however it appeared as though Azreal had other ideas. Before he could even suggest for to leave the penthouse she quitely whispered, "Can I stay here tonight, brother?" Lucifer lightly shook his head in disbelief as watched her sit there slouched with a new glass of whiskey in her hands. Her behavior was that of a five year old who was too afraid to sleep in their own bed due to violent thunderstorms. There had gone all of his plans to chase away all his inner demons with another incredibly hot threesome. Needless to say he wasn't about to toss the Angel of Death out of his penthouse especially in that state. The last thing he wanted or needed for that matter was Amenadial showing up at his apartment giving him another lecture about how incrediably irresponsible he was in regards to celestial beings and mortals mixing.

"Very well. Mi casa su casa as they say dear sister." Azreal slowly raised her head and broke a smile in her brother's direction. Despite his sometimes rough exterior there was no doubt that deep down he truly cared about others and he wasn't going to abadon his own flesh and blood in their time of need. After accepting Azreal's request to remain in his penthouse for the night the club owner when into the other room to fetch his sister something comfortable to sleep in and a comfortable blanket. When he returned he quickly averted his gaze when he had discovered his sister standing before the couch completely naked. "Sis! You're NAKED!"

Azreal rose an eyebrow at her brother's childish reaction and watched as he tossed the long shirt and blanket onto the couch without making any kind of eye contact. "What's wrong with you Lucifer? You've seen hundreds of naked woman before..." She stated before grabbing the clothing and reluctantly putting it on to ease her brother's unexplained anxitety over it. He was seriously beginning to think what was wrong with the woman in his family. First his mother exposed herself in public and now his sister did so to him without any hesistation. While it was true that Lucifer was the devil he still did have boundries he wouldn't cross.

Only when he was certain that Azreal was decent did he turn to face her own more. He rose his left hand in defense and slightly rolled his eyes at her comment. "None of those woman my dear sister were at all related to me. I may indulge in the finer aspects of sex but gazing at..." Once again the younger angel rose her hand to stop her brother from finishing his train of thought. Azreal understood. She simply enjoyed teasing her elder brother as punishment for not considering his actions when he decided to rebel and leave her behind. "Regardless, sleep well. We shall return to this discussion in the morning after we both have cleared our heads."

Lightly Azreal nodded as she climbed onto the couch and prepared to go to bed. "Goodnight brother." Lucifer stood at the doorway of his bedroom and watched as a restful state washed over his sister. He could only begin to imagine what she had experienced over these last few thousand years in his absence. Although, all that hurt seemed to melt off her now that the two deviant siblings had been reunited. Even though he'd never thank his father out loud Lucifer was thankful to have some kind of familial interaction in his life. With that thought he vanished into the darkness of his own chamber not to be heard from till the morning.

Buzz...buzz... buzz... rang out the familar noise of Lucifer's phone which was carefully placed on the night table beside his bed. A small grumble escaped his throat as he reluctantly opened an eye to see who the hell was bothering him so early in the morning. When his tired eyes meet with "the detective" on the screen Lucifer immediately jumped from his bed and answered it in his usual overly excited tone. "Good Morning Dectective!"

Even though he couldn't see her Lucifer could tell she was probably shaking her head at how happy he could be first thing in the morning. "Nothing good about it Lucifer. We have a case... I'll send you the address."

"Alright detective. I'll meet you there." A few seconds after the brief conversation he heard the notification for a new message. He looked at it briefly before he grabbed another one of his Armani suits and started to make his way downstairs. Before leaving he noticed his sister was still fast asleep. The last thing he wanted was for to worry so he left a small note saying he'll be back soon. With the worry of how his sister would react behind him Lucifer grabbed his car keys and drove off toward the location Dectective Decker sent him. Needless he was curious what horrific crime they were going to solve today and as always he was excited to punish the bad guy.

Bustling activity was the first thing to greet Lucifer when he had pulled up to the crime scene which would have been a heavenly place to relax if it wasn't for the active homicide investigation underway. The police had cornered off the area to keep civilians from contaminating the evidence and also to prevent them from being traumatized by the grizzly scene. As Lucifer approached the yellow tape one of the officers lifted it allowing him to pass. When he approached he found Ella taking photos of the scene and doing an initial observation. Dan was standing next to Chloe with a notepad going over all the specifics that he had gotten from the witnesses.

Unlike all the crime scenes Lucifer had been to as of late it appeared this one was the work of a serial killer since there were at least two male bodies left bloody and beaten on the floor. "Clearly someone wanted an extra helping of pumble pie this morning." Lucifer lightly joked as he observed the intense nature of the attack. As usual he sensed a wave of disapproval floating his way from both his partner and Dan who simply turned the page back to catch Lucifer up on all the details of the case thusfar.

"Our victims are Diego Santorum 35 and Javier Cutter 36. Several joggers came across the scene this morning. So far no one has come forward with a description of the attacker." Needless that wasn't much information to go on but at least they knew who exactly was killed. Ella came over and knelt down beside the body of Javier and started to look over the wounds. "Based on my initial findings the cause of death was blunt force trauma."

Before Ella could finish her report the group heard another officer shouting, "Ma'am you can't just walk onto a crime scene." To Lucifer's dismay the individual in question was his younger sister. Azreal flashed a badge in the officer's face and almost immediately he applogized sighting it was his first day on the job. Before the Angel of Death could get close enough to the group Lucifer pulled himself away and took hold of his sister's arm. "What are you doing here sis?"

Azreal looked over at Lucifer and lightly tapped his shoulder in reassurance. "Calm down Lucifer, you aren't the only one who has an established identity on Earth. I simply wanted to help out on this case." With ease she forced her way past her brother and continued on her way toward the scene. Ella looked completely star struck as her eyes fell upon Azreal who was dressed in all black with a similar jacket to her own that had some embroadry spelling out forensics. Chloe rose an eyebrow as she took note of the look on Ella's face and the body language of he own partner. As always it was apparent she was out of the loop on who this person was.

"I'm sorry, who exactly are you?" Chloe asked. As far as she was concerned Ella was the only forensics scientist needed for this case. Ella looked up at Chloe in disbelief and then answered, "Are you serious? This is the most renounded forensics expert in the whole world. Everyone knows her as the corpse whisperer." Lucifer had to choke back a laugh for he found the nickname to be fairly accurate. Azreal did spent a good amount of her time talking to the dead and to a human it would appear as she was just talking to a corpse when she was actually interacting with a lost soul.

Azreal lightly jabbed her brother in the side and gave him a dirty look before she smiled over at Chloe. "Dectective Decker I presume. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Azreal."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello my fellow Lucifans! Thank you all for all the follows and favorites for this story. I do hope you are all enjoying it as I am. I do plan on bringing more of Luci's siblings into this story as we move forward. Let me know what you think of the progress so far with a review. Thanks again for all your support and I hope you will continue to enjoy it in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Decker from the first contact proved to be an intriguing puzzle to Lucifer due to her unexplainable ability to be immuned to his charms. After cultivating a stronger bond with Chloe Lucifer had stopped trying to unravel the mystery however now his curiousity was once again peaked. Was it only his abilities that seemed neutrialized around the detective or were all celestrial beings affected to some extent? Amenadial appeared to be able to charm Chloe at the auction which was something Lucifer had only been able to do up to this point by hard work. While there was no doubt he was curious if Azrael _could_ affect Chloe under the surface he was also worried that she _would_ affect her. Out of all of God's angels Azrael could be one of the most terrifying. Lucifer had experienced the weight of the impacts when he had used Azrael's blade to stop Uriel. That ability alone had been one of the reasons none of their siblings felt comfortable being close with Azrael when they were young. Aside from the blade which bore her name the Angel of Death could see through your very soul and see everything one had done throughout their lives.

Being the elder sibling allowed him to observe majority of the others and learn about their unique abilties. Lucifer had kept a special eye on Azrael throughout the ages and had seen almost all aspects of Death from her soft comforting side to her wrathful vindictive side. The only thing he hadn't witnessed was the blacklash from humanity. If Azrael truly did affect Chloe how would she react? Would she be angry and blame his sister for her father's death or would she be afraid like so many were? If the latter were true would Chloe begin to fear him as well? The thought of that outcome caused his blood to run cold. Lucifer couldn't bear the thought of the detective being so repulsed by him that she wouldn't be close to him again.

While the club owner was deep in his own thoughts Chloe was getting flashbacks when she first met Lucifer. From the start he had introduced himself as the devil and on very case he displayed another unworldly attribute that she just couldn't explain. Now several months into their partnership the detective had encountered yet another individual who seemingly had similar unusual qualities. The first flag that rose within Chloe's mind was Azrael's name. She couldn't imagine any parent actually naming their child that. Innocently her light orbs shifted between her partner and the new arrival on the scene. Not only where their introductions errily similar in mood but there was a slight resemblence between the two. Neither had admitted to knowing each other but Lucifer's actions from only a moment ago indicated they hadn't just met.

Any other human would immediately begin to investigate all these angles but Detective Decker wasn't any other human. Once a case popped on her radar there was little that could deflect her attention from finding out exactly what happened and bringing the responsible party to justice. Needless to say this matter was far from put to bed. One way or another she would get the answers she was looking for. "Right, so what's an expert like yourself doing getting involved in a local double homicide case?"

Upon hearing Chloe's voice again Lucifer snapped out of his own thoughts and shifted his attention back over toward his sister. The fallen angel was also curious as to why Azrael had decided to participate in this particular investigation. Was she simply clinging to him after years of seperation or were the particulars of this case jucier than what the first glance indicated? A small chuckle echoed from Azrael's throat as she turned away from the detective to the covered bodies feet from the group. "Field observation, detective. All developing forensics analysts should and do receive guidance from their seniors." Ella was understandibly nervous and honored all at the same time to hear that Azrael was there for _her_ benefit. Slowly Azrael's glance shifted toward the corpses of the two individuals as she continued to explain her presence at the scene. "Furthermore this crime seems to share the m.o. with a previous investigation in which I was the lead analyst."

Lucifer knew out of necessity that Azrael had to make appearances on Earth more frequently than any other of his siblings but he wondered exactly how long had she'd been there. "What do you say Detective? A fresh set of eyes may help us catch our first break in this case." Chloe let out a small defeated breath when she gazed over at her partner. There was no denying that if things continued at their current rate this would become a cold case before they even hit the road running. Reluctantly Chloe guestured toward the bodies inviting Azrael to inspect the scene for any further clues. Ella stood up and watched with interest as she watched the legend get to work.

Azrael reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of blue gloves before she approached the sheet covered corpses. Carefully she bent down next to them to remove the obstruction. A small smile appeared on her features when she gazed upon both of the individuals and said almost inaudibly, "What secrets do you have to tell me?"

Seconds after the Angel of Death posed her question the souls of the who deceased appeared behind their bodies, clearly freaked out by everything. Murder had a tendency to cause souls to feel trapped on Earth which made it somewhat easier to extract the desired information. Unlike their former bodies both men appeared to be unharmed and restored to their normal state. Azrael began her observation with Javier. The 36 year old had been wearing egg shaped glasses, a white and red striped t-shirt, a navy tenchcoat and jeans. "What happened to you, Javier?"

The older victim looked down at Azrael with a confused expression. Was she actually speaking to him or was she simply talking to himself. For what seemed like days he had tried to get someone to listen to him but no one appeared to be able to hear him. Without disturbing too much Azrael peeled back the outer layers of Javier's coat and took notice of the brusing throughout his form. As she observed the various aspects of his condition from his skin discoloration to another interesting wound located under the left shoulder. "Dunno who the guy was but he had been tailing Diego and I after we finished a job for our boss. Over the last two days he got extremely violent and attacked us on our way home."

Azrael had just completed her study of both of their life history and let out a small whistle amazed on how much negative things they had accomplished over the course of 72 hours. For a moment she glanced over at Diego and noted very similar strike patterns along his body and the same stab wound she had discovered on Javier. "Seems both these men had quite an exciting 48 hours, detective." Slowly the Angel of Death stood up and turned her attention over to Ella. "I concur that blunt force trauma was a factor leading up to these men's death however in my professional opinion I have to conclude that the primary cause of death was stab wound which perforated the subclavian artery." The young forensics analyst leaned in closer to take a look at the injury in question. Azrael broke another smile as she saw the pure interest that Ella had in learning from her experience. "You'll observe that this wound was created with precision..."

"That dude was crazy too! He was weilding some kind of sword. I mean who walks around LA with a weapon like that in daylight?!" Diego shouted; interupting Azrael as she was describing things for the detective.

A slightly annoyed expression appeared on the angel's face when she heard the outburst. Sometimes she really hated being able to communicate with the dead. "...with some kind of blade... a short sword perhaps similar to that of the old Japanese samurai. Clearly our killer is well proficient in its use..."

Needless to say Chloe couldn't help but think all of this was utterly insane. In her days as a detective Chloe had seen a lot but she couldn't say she ever heard anyone was killed with an ancient sword. Knives and switch blades, yes but never a short sword. Instead of interupting Chloe allowed Azrael to continue to deliver her findings. "The blade was able to go through skin, muscle and bone which indicates our killer is most likely male, between the ages of 30-35 and is well built."

"Yes! Yes! That's exactly what the guy was like." Exclaimed Diego. For a moment Azrael shifted her glance to where the spirts were and gave them a 'if you intrupt me again look you'll regret it' look. Instantly both spirits backed off and allowed the angel to continue still completely blown away by the fact this woman was able to understand so much about the situation.

Dan was just as speachless as Chloe as Azrael rattled off all these details that would have taken others at least a day to figure out. "She's good, isn't she detective?" Lucifer was brimming with pride as he continued to watch his sister at work. At least at this point they had a better description on what the killer looked like and had enough information to put in a search warrant for the murder weapon.

"Right, in addition to the stab wound these abrasions appear to have various degrees of healing. My first step would be to visit the local hospital to see if they saught medical treatment, at least for the broken ribs. I'm sure someone will be able to tell you more about who had it out for these men."

"To die because of some bitch..." Javier muttered. Lucifer noticed the shift in the air around his sister which could only imply that the men had said something to anger her.

Azrael recalled witnessing the two of them sexually assulting a woman and immediately her eyes lost all their light turning into black pits. "Unredeemable vermin. Two more coming your way brother. Straight to hell you go." A supernatural portal seemed to open and dragged the two spirits away to the dark abyss that use to be Lucifer's domain. Once they were gone Azrael's eyes returned to their normal color without anyone aside from her brother being any the wiser.

"Did you say something?" Chloe asked.

Azrael played the innocent card and smiled over at the detective. "Oh no, I was just saying that you may also wanted investigate a connection with one of big crime families in the area as well. Vile creatures they can be." With that the Angel of Death let out a small breath as she made her way toward Chloe. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a fancy business card and handed it to Chloe. "Call me if anything else comes up."

Instead of waiting for a reply she continued past the group glanced up at Lucifer. "Can I talk with you, ?" The elder was slightly taken back by the formality of address but for now he figured that it would be better for Chloe not to know that they were actually brother and sister. Of course there was little doubt in his mind that the detective will ask about it. He'd cross that bridge when they came to it but for now he knew it must be something serious if she only wanted him to hear it.

Once they were a good distance away from the group Azrael delivered another serious warning. "Lucifer I want you to be careful with this investigation. I'm not sure how or to what extent but _he_ is involved."

"Who, Azrael?" A serious expression appeared on his features as his mind tried to process who this individual could be. With the strong emphasis on the word he Lucifer immediately thought she was refering to their Father.

"Michael."

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks again for all the positive feedback! For the time being I think Azrael will keep her identity secret from Chloe and the others. I may have her drop the bombshell sometime down the road specially when we start getting into the various sibling interactions. With the case finally moving forward there may also be some opportunities for some Chloe/Lucifer shenanigans. Requests for things are always welcome. I feel bad for Luci. So much family drama happening so soon. So exciting for us though. Anyways, again i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Trepidation that was almost palpable radiated off Lucifer the moment he heard Azrael utter the name of the archangel responsible for his fall from the heavens. All previous visitations from his angelic siblings had been an exercise of the use of kid's gloves but Michael was on another level entirely. No words would prevent Michael from executing his orders and violence never ended with positive results. Historically speaking when God wished to deliver an unmistakeable message he'd carry out his work through Michael who would in-turn deliver upon it with swift and decisive action. Did his arrival on Earth indicate that father had reached the end of his tolerance of Lucifer's rebellious actions and was going to once again force him back to hell? If that was indeed the case why hadn't Michael appeared before him already? The pieces of the puzzle weren't coming together in Lucifer's mind. Not only did his brother not make himself known but now he was somehow involved with the most recent double homicide he was investigating with Chloe.

Briefly Lucifer shifted his gaze toward his sister who was still standing feet from him and instantly recalled what she had told him the first night she arrived. _"Heaven itself has been turned upside down in the wake of Uriel's death. Negativity is radiating throughout and it's changing people."_ Michael like Lucifer were not the kind of beings to allow evil to go unpunished. Was it possible that the archangel was so deeply affected by their younger brother's departure that he went insane and began killing humans as retribution? Without question the thought was terrifying but plausable given the facts available to him. Needless to say if that was the truth there was no doubt that Lucifer and Michael would once again come to blows with one another.

Seconds after the thought crossed his mind Lucifer felt a phantom pain strike him in his chest where Michael's blade struck him all those years ago. Considering his newly developed vunerablities in play Lucifer wasn't convinced he'd be able to subdue Michael even if he had lost some powers as a result of these changes occuring in heaven. The fear of that realization hit Lucifer even harder when he once again saw Uriel's blood on his hands. Already he had killed one of his siblings and he had no desire to repeat that act again. Despite Michael being the one who ultimately pushed him out of heaven on their father's behest Lucifer had no ill-will toward him. Azrael instantly took notice of the growing uneasiness within her brother's being and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder as a sign of support.

Lucifer took a deep breath and gazed into Azrael's dark orbs as she lightly smiled at him. "Worry not Lucifer. As long as I'm alive I shall not allow Michael or _**anyone**_ to bring harm to you again. You have my word." The lengths that Azrael would go for his sake were simply mind-blowing. To this point she had basically became a fallen angel to safeguard his continued existance on Earth and now she had even suggested she'd be capible of fratricide. Before the club owner could utter another word Azrael had already turned on her heel and began walking back toward her vehicle.

While Lucifer was considering the implications of yet another existenial crisis the detective had continued to gather clues about the case through police channels. Chloe excused herself from the company of Dan and the others and slowly made her way over to her partner's side who still seemed to be lost in thought. "Lucifer? Everything alright?"

Casually he turned to face his concerned partner and instantly returned to his usual gleeful self. "Simply peachy detective. Now that we know what happened to those men shall we catch ourselves a bad guy?"

Simply witnessing the grin on Lucifer's features convinced her that he was not in an unstable position given everything that had just happened. "Just waiting on disp..." Before she could finish her thought the familar ring of her phone echoed out between them. "Decker." Chloe answered in her usual monotoned voice. The phone call was from the stations dispatch division who had reported in on the local emergency calls for medical assistance from last night. With Los Angeles being the big city it was Chloe wanted to make sure they were visiting the right hospital to narrow down on the leg work. Lightly she nodded as she listened to the details. "Got it, thank you. I'll look into them."

Chloe rose an eyebrow as she saw the eagerness plastered on her partners face. Sometimes she saw that Lucifer was like a child in a man's body with how he behaved. Lightly she shook her head as she began to head off toward her car with Lucifer following close behind. Within moments the pair were off on the road again to follow up on their first major lead of the case. "Dispatch reported a series of unusal calls starting around 6:30 two nights ago."

"Usual in what way detective?" Lucifer had been around humanity long enough to know that they often found ways to do harm to themselves or others with unique methods.

"Witnesses reported something about feathers and..."

"Feathers?" Lucifer repeated. When he gave the statement more thought he assumed that Michael had at somepoint revealed his wings during the brawl. Angels were extremely careful not to reveal themselves to humanity but it was starting to appear that whatever changes were transpiring in heaven were shifting the norms of interaction as well.

"Don't know what to make of it either but we do know that they were transported to Los Angeles General for treatment." For a brief moment Chloe scanned over Lucifer with a worried gaze. On the surface Lucifer seemed to be his usual self but it also appeared that his thoughts were elsewhere. By this point he would have come up with about three additional wisecracks about the whole situation but to this point she had only heard one. Instead she kept her concerns to herself deciding to observe quitely instead just incase they had another incident like they did with the Wes Williams.

After a short trip from the crime scene the pair made their way into the usually busy hospital. Chloe walked up to the reception desk and waited patiently for the employee to notice her presence. Instead of speaking to the detective she instictfully pulled out a clipboard and lightly placed it on the counter expecting them to fill it out. Lucifer waited for a good five seconds before he approached the desk himself and sent a small seductive smile in the woman's direction, "Hello there."

Instantly the receptionist mood seemed to change as she was instantly charmed by Lucifer as many of the opposite sex were when they were within his precence. Without saying a word she placed down the phone and looked up at the Devil with desire written all over her features. Normally Chloe would be unamused by her partner's lack of respect for protocal but right now they needed some answers. "Yes hello dear...care to tell us where we can find the emergency room director?"

"Of course. Second floor on the west wing." The receptionist answered.

"Lovely, thank you." Lucifer said with another grin as gestured for the detective to follow suit. Lightly she shook her head as they headed to the elevators. While Lucifer walked along with the detective an familiar and somewhat unnerving feeling seemed to register with his senses. Chloe once again noticed the unLucifer like expression flash on his features as they drew closer to the administration offices.

"You sure you're alright, Lucifer?" Chloe questioned as they stopped right outside the doorway.

A slight um echoed from Lucifer's throat as he looked down at her. Ever since the whole Uriel thing Chloe did seem to be more concerned with his well being. He couldn't blame her since he did act rather suicidal the last time they worked a case together. "Quite alright detective."

Instead of pushing the issue any further then that the pair walked into the main office and found another young woman sitting behind a desk. Lucifer instantly took notice of how attractive she was with her long light brown hair that was tied back in a braided ponytail. The young woman was sporting a black blouse with semi-circle ruffles along the short sleeves. A white carigan was drapped over her chair behind her. Around her neck lay two stylish necklaces, one average length and the other one falling closer to her midsection. His eyes shifted down toward her desk where the name plate read, "Eve Parker." Clearly Lucifer thought this was an interesting woman who had style and elegence to match. A few moments after the pair entered the office she gazed up from her computer and greated them. "Morning, how can I be of assistance to you today?"

Chloe flashed her badge at Eve before she began explaining her request for information. "I'd like to speak with the attending doctor from two nights ago."

"Oh, of course. Let me see who was here that night." With that she spun around her chair and began to type in some various things into a database program. A schedule appeared on the screen and her eyes checked the times and date in question. "According to our records both Dr. Santos and Dr. Burke were on were on call." Before Chloe could ask to see either of them, Even continued. "Dr. Santos should still be in his office. It's just down the hall."

Chloe thanked Eve for her time and headed in the direction of the good doctor's office. The closer Lucifer got to the room the stronger the earlier uncomfortable feeling was getting in his gut. Without any hesisitation Chloe knocked on the door to the office which was wide open. From the interior of the room came a calm reply of "yes?" which one again startled Lucifer. He quickly glanced at the name on the door and nearly paled as he saw it read Dr. Raphael Santos.

Chloe entered first to find Dr. Santos sitting at his desk glancing down at an ipad which was currently displaying some medical reports on one of his patients. The man appeared to be around the same age as Lucifer with slightly longer dark brownish black hair. Raphael was wearing a pale blue button down shirt under his long white lab coat along with a gray neck tie. A slight surprised breath escaped her throat when she instantly reconized him not realizing the man they were looking for also had a personal connection to her. When Chloe was closer to his desk, Raphael closed his personal tablet and stood up smiling. "Chloe Decker as I live and breathe. Been too long since I've seen you last."

Moments later Lucifer walked through the door and gulped slightly when he was indeed correct that this Raphael Santos was actually was the archangel Raphael. The angel momentarily shifted his glance in his elder brother's direction but maintained a rather stoic expression his features. Needless to say he was surprised to see his fallen brother standing in his office but the last few days have been nothing but surprising for Raphael. Like with Azrael Raphael pretended not to know Lucifer to avoid any unpleasant reactions. "New partner Chloe?" Raphael innocently questioned.

"Yes, actually."

The unspoken language between the siblings made it perfectly clear both were aware of each other and that they agreed it would be better for Chloe not to get wrapped in their sibling dynamics. Needless to say there were possible conflict of interest implications written all over their relationship as it was. Lucifer understood the game his brother was playing and decided to continue the little schrade. "Lucifer... Morningstar."

Lucifer continued to watch his brother's ractions and noticed deep down there appeared there was a great deal he wanted to discuss. Then again according to Azrael a great deal had happened and then of course there was the whole Mom situation and Uriel's death. "Pleasure." Raphael simply stated before he turned his attention back to Chloe. "I am right to assume this is more than a personal visit Detective?"

Chloe nodded as she pulled out her phone and began searching for the photographs from the scene. "It's about a case I'm working on."

Raphael took another breath as he carefully sat back down in his chair, folding his fingers together over his desk. "Detective you do know I'm still sworn to doctor patient confidentiality. Without a court order there is little I can disclose to you."

Chloe had expected the good doctor to again remind her of the professional boundaries that often delayed police investigations. However that didn't prevent her from pushing forward with her line of questioning as she always had. She flipped her phone over to reveal a side by side photo of the two victims. With an unwavering expression on her features she began by asking, "Do you reconize these two men?"

Raphael gently took the phone into his hands and shifted his glance at the images before him. His heart nearly fell in his chest as gazed at the photos of the deceased men. A deep sigh escaped his throat as he handed the phone back to the detective. "I do. They were admitted to my emerency room a few nights ago. I knew I should have kept them here a little longer." Lightly the angel rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. Under his breath he whispered, "What have you gotten me involved in this time Father?"

Chloe knew that asking about details about their treatment couldn't be revealed at the time nor was it particularly important at the moment. "Do you have any idea who might have a grudge against these men? Or what it was they were involved in that got them killed?"

Lucifer studied the expressions written on his younger brother's features and instantly knew where his own thoughts were going. What would their Father do if anything? Would other's be harmed if neither did anything to stop Michael? Raphael stood up from his chair again and began walking around the room, feeling rather uncomfortable. "As a doctor I treat all sorts of patients... those of good intension and those with bad. I can't discriminate. A patient is a patient. With that said, these men detective were far from saintly as you can be. They were associated with a local crime family that deals with all kinds of nefarious activities, most disturbing of which was human trafficking. The list of enemies is numerous. However, I do know who was responsible for the injuries that brought them to my doorstep in the first place." Chloe pulled out a note pad and a pen and prepared to write down the information. "His name is...Michael Demiurgos."

"What did these miscrents do to warrant such an act of violence from this man?" Lucifer questioned. There was no doubt based on what Raphael already stated these were men that Michael would naturally be replused by but it still didn't fit with his behavior or make sense for their Father to get involved.

"Michael's girlfriend, Natalie was taken by their group and was sexually assulted." Even a kind hearted man wouldn't be able to hold back the rage after discovering that someone had done crimes like that against one of their loved ones. Clearly Michael personally wanted to teach these men a lesson but he was unsure if he would return to finish the job. "Believe me detective when I say this... Michael is a good man. I can't believe he'd go so far as to commit murder though love will do strange things to people."

"Do you know where Michael may be? An address or place of work maybe?" Chloe watched as Raphael pulled out an address book and flipped through its pages. Once he found the page he wrote it down on a slip of paper and handed it to Chloe. She glanced at it for a moment and then nodded closing her notebook. "Thank you Doctor for your help. It was good seeing you." With that she walked out of the office leaving Lucifer alone with his brother for a few moments.

The devil innocently shut the door behind her and then glanced over at his brother who still looked rather disturbed. "Do you really think Michael did it? Sis is under the impression he was involved but..."

Raphael turned around and let out another breath before walking back toward his desk. "A great deal has happened while you were away, Sa...Lucifer. Too much to discuss now. Tonight... I'll come by and talk about it then." Lucifer didn't appreciate his siblings just dropping by whenever they felt like it but right now he knew this wasn't something he could avoid.

"Very well." The club owner stared at his brother for a moment and then opened the door to leave. Before he could get too far he once again heard his brother's voice calling out to him.

"Just be careful brother. I've already tried talking with Michael once and he wouldn't hear me out. Right now I don't know what he's capable of."

"Duly Noted. Until tonight then."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again all my fellow Lucifans! I really did like how I developed Azrael's character in this story. It is a nice change of pace from what most would consider typical from an Angel of Death. In this chapter there is a slight crossover with the show "Rush" with the introduction of Eve who was one of that shows main characters. I'm planning to introduce Michael in most likely a chapter or two so be on the lookout for that. What are your thoughts on the case so far? Do you believe Michael is the one responsible or do you think there could be another explaination? As always I'd love to hear your thoughts. Till our next meeting in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

Interrogating and the hunt for a suspect always provided a cheap thrill for the club owner until that moment was upon them in this particular case. Lucifer was deeply unnerved as Chloe had begun to drive them to the address that was provided to them from Raphael. Supposedly that would be where Michael would be located but in what state would they discover the powerful archangel. Azrael and Raphael both were under the impression that Michael had lost his sanity and was acting irrationally. When they arrived what would Michael do? Would he like the rest of Lucifer's siblings pretend to not know who he was or would he come right out and say it before proceeding to beat him to a bloody pulp on the floor. Lucifer wasn't as concerned about his own safety as he was for Chloe. Father's laws or no, Michael had a tendency of responding to violance with violance. With ease he could snap her neck or cut through her flesh all out of some twisted notion it would be their Father's will being done. The very thought of Chloe being killed before him made Lucifer sick to his stomach.

Nervously Lucifer tapped his fingers against his knee as he again tried to come up with some plausable excuse for her not to carry out the interview. Chloe let out a small annoyed breath as she heard the constant fidgeting from her partner's direction. "Lucifer enough, what is your deal today? Ever since we left the hospital you've been trying to hit pause on his invesigation. What aren't you telling me?"

Immediately the devil stopped and took a deep breath before interlocking his fingers again to try to contain him anxiety. As always when it came to details the detective was very observent and this time around she simply wasn't going to drop it to avoid a verbal altercation. The only problem was Lucifer didn't quite know how to explain the whole situation without lying, which as he already proclaimed on many occassions he didn't do. "The truth is... I'm concerned for your safety detective."

Chloe slightly raised an eyebrow upon hearing the statement. She couldn't help but wonder where all of this was coming from. The last time he was so over protective was when Uriel had come down from the Silver City to drive Lucifer into a corner. Even know she had no idea what that was all about. Everytime she'd ask about it Lucifer became mute or would deflect the conversation in another direction all together. By now she thought Lucifer would understand that Detective work was dangerous and that at any time things could go south. "Cosmic forces at work again, Lucifer?" She questioned with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"As a matter of fact Detective they _are_." Today was no exception to the norm when it came to Chloe and the supernatural. She didn't believe in fate and she had a hard time with the whole religous aspect that ruled Lucifer's very existance. Before Lucifer knew it they had pulled up to the residence where Michael was said to be despite all of his best efforts to pursade Chloe of the opposite course of action.

Chloe shut the ignition of the car and then turned to Lucifer who still had a pleading expression on his features. Lucifer was completely serious but there was nothing she could do or say that would ease his unexplained anxiety over the situation. This was a homicide case and she was a detective. Suspects could be violant and the danger came with the territory. Without another word she climbed out of the car and made her way up the steps leading to the entry way.

Lucifer followed suit moments later and took a quick gaze at the building. He couldn't help but feel slightly amused at the appearance of the structure. Ironically the house had somewhat of a church like feel to it with it's pointed faces and stone work. If Michael was going to come to Earth it only seemed natural that he'd seek out a building like that since in Lucifer's eyes his elder brother was a daddy's boy.

All the while Lucifer was trying to brace himself for the unpleasantness of coming face to face with Michael again Chloe reached her hand out and rang the doorbell. A few moments passed before Chloe heard the door unlatch and open to reveal woman not much younger than herself. The woman had long and radiate blonde hair that was shoulder length. She was wearing a highly stylish black lace shirt and jeans. Needless to say the individual before them was a natural beauty with light pink lipstick. A slightly confused expression appeared on her features as she looked over Lucifer and then the detective. "Can I help you?"

Chloe pulled out her badge and showed it to the woman before her, "LAPD, we are looking for Michael Demiurgos is he here?"

"Looking for Michael? I don't understand has he done something wrong?" Lucifer studied the woman before them and could see behind her brown eyes she wasn't hiding anything damning. Clearly she had no idea that Michael had been doing illegal things when she wasn't looking.

Chloe remained rather calm as she shifted her to the interior of the home. "We just have some questions. Mind if we come in?"

The young woman took a few steps back and opened the door wider for the two partners and lead them into the living room. "Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything, tea or coffee?" Chloe politely refused as she took a seat on one end of the couch. She watched as Lucifer walked around the room examining photos and such. In the distance they heard the owner of the house calling out, "Michael? You still home?" Neither Chloe or Lucifer had heard a reply from within the belly of the house which made them believe that the person of interest wasn't at home.

The young woman returned several moments with an apologetic expression her features. She finally sat down across from Chloe and Lucifer. "I'm sorry detectives I suppose he went out without saying anything."

"Does he often do that uh..." Chloe felt slightly embarressed not having asked her name prior to them getting comfortable in the house. That was a mistake that she didn't make often.

"Nataile Gregson, detective."

Lucifer couldn't believe that this was the Nataile he had heard about. Despite all the things that annoyed him about his angelic brother it did appear that he had good taste when it came to women. "Sorry to ask Ms. Gregson but do you know where he goes when he disappears like this?"

Nataile lightly shook her head and let out a small breath. "No, Michael never really tells me anything actually. I'll ask him where he's going and all he'll say is that his father called and he had to go. You would think he'd be more open with me but lately... I don't know he's seemed different."

"Different, how exactly?" Lucifer questioned. Even when they were kids Michael would always run off whenever their father summoned him. In all that time that aspect of his personality seemed to remain intact. There was no surprise that Michael was tight lipped about where he was going and doing since that was angelic business. All that may be a little difficult for Nataile to handle in the end.

"Don't know how to describe it. It's like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Lately he's seemed to be quicker to anger than normal too. Ever since the..." Natalie paused. A slight look of fear flashed on her features as she seemed to remember the ordeal she had gone through.

"The abduction?" Chloe suggested. With a light nod as a reply she continued. "I'm terribly sorry to have to bring that up. I'm sure it was extremely painful for you. We heard about it from a source. I hate to ask but do you think that Mi..."

Before the detective could finish her thought the pair heard the door open again to reveal the man in question. Michael like all of Lucifer's other siblings possessed a great presence about them, an air of confidence. The elder man had short but slightly wavy blonde hair. His style seemed rather relaxed with him sporting a pair of jeans, a denim jacket and a light blue t-shirt underneath. Lucifer slowly turned to meet face to face with his brother who was none too pleased to see him there. His black eyes were filled with rage as he stormed across the room and without provocation lifted the club owner off the couch. "Why the HELL are you in my home?!"

Instictfully Chloe jumped into action, grabbing her gun and pointed it at the archangel. Quickly the situation was out of control and Lucifer was too terrified to retaliate especially in front of the detective. Natalie stood there frozen as she watched her boyfriend once again lash out. Even though she was afraid of him when he grew angry she still didn't want him to get into trouble. "Michael please... stop... they didn't come here to hurt me. They just wanna talk... please... put him down."

The annoyance plastered on the older angel's features slowly melted away as he heard the pleas from the woman he loved. Reluctantly he released Lucifer from his grasp and moved away. Chloe let out a small breath as she placed her weapon back in it's holder and then shifted a look of concern to her partner. Lucifer lightly rubbed his neck and then sent a small I'm fine glance in Chloe's direction before shifting his attention back toward Michael. Without a doubt he was still touchy when it came to him.

Once the situation settled down a bit Chloe returned the conversation back toward the case. Needless to say the outburst didn't help prove he wasn't innocent of the crime but under the law he was innocent until proven guilty. "Mr. Demiurgos I have some questions for you in regards to a homicide."

Nataile instantly looked shocked to hear that was the reason for the visit. Michael on the other hand returned to a somewhat stoic demeanor as he took a seat in a leather chair across from the couches. It was like he was delibrately seperating himself from Lucifer like he had the plague or something. "Very well."

"What is your relationship with Diego Santorum and Javier Cutter?" Chloe waited for a reply but noticed a slightly unfamilar look on his features.

"Are those names suppose to mean something to me?" Michael replied honestly.

"They were the men you bludgeoned to an inch of their lives a few days ago." Lucifer reminded his brother with an not at all amused tone.

"Michael... what did you do?" Natalie questioned in horror.

"We didn't have any tangible relationship detective. I discovered they were the men responsible for harming my girlfriend and I simple returned the favor in kind."

"That's assult, give me one good reason I shouldn't arrest you now?" Chloe demanded.

"No it's God's will." Michael corrected.

"Oh there you go, bringing _**Him**_ into this." Lucifer groaned.

Once again Michael shot his brother an angry glance before he turned his attention back to Chloe who was inches from grabbing her handcuffs. "I didn't _kill_ anyone if that's what your implying. I discovered what nefarious deeds they had carried out and I tracked them down. All I did was teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget. I can't kill a human detective. That's against father's rules... number six if i recall."

The meaning of Michael's answer was lost on Chloe for a few moments but the way he said it didn't make sense either. Like with Lucifer he spoke as though he was above humanity and that he was something other than one. Despite all of Lucifer's hesistations about confronting his brother he couldn't simply sit there and listen to this quitely. "Don't give me that holier than thou nonsense Michael!"

Before Chloe knew it the air grew tense again as the siblings both strung up from their seated position and stared at each other angrily. "Speak for yourself you vile creature of hell!"

"Enough!" Natalie cried out as she watched the siblings virually throw punches at each other.

A softened expression appeared on Michael's features when he saw how hurt she was by his actions. A few rogue tears started to fill her eyes as she looked at him. "Nat...I..." He tried to explain before she stormed off to the upper level of the house to get away from all the negativity.

Chloe could see the interrogation wasn't exactly going as they were expecting. She stood up and placed her hand on Lucifer's chest. "Lucifer go outside and cool off, you're not helping the situation right now."

Michael let out a small breath as he plopped back down in his chair rubbing his forehead, almost in a position of prayer. Under his breath he whispered, "Father give me strength to deal with what I cannot and give me your divine guidance."

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he took a few steps away to give Chloe some space to deal with the rest of the interrogation alone. Chloe sighed as she again took her place on the couch and continued her line of questioning. "Mr. Demiurgos, you seem to be a man of rightous intent but you need to help me."

Again Michael sighed as he looked back up at Chloe with a more relaxed expression now that Lucifer was out of sight. "I didn't kill those men detective." The angel tried to think of anything else that would help prove he didn't carry out the deed himself. "Natalie told me they were talking about their next target when they held her in their base of operation. The Napoli crime family are the people you should look into. I'm sure their intended target had a guardian angel looking after them and took matters in their own hands."

"Last question, where were you between the hours of six and eight this morning?" Chloe asked attempting to get an timeline in order.

"Natalie and I were having breakfast at our favorite resturant downtown. Afterwards I took her to her therapy appointment. Things have been trying since the abduction."

"Thank you for your time. Don't leave town, I may have some more questions." Chloe stated as she got up and walked outside to join Lucifer who was standing outside having a cigarette.

Mentally he counted down to the lecture that he knew was coming. "What you did in there was completely unapproperate. What is your deal Lucifer? You act as though you know Mr. Demiurgos or something."

Lucifer took the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it out under his foot. "That's because... he's my brother."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow Lucifans! Out of all the things I have developing in this story I enjoy the complex relationship struggles Lucifer seems to have with his siblings. Azrael is clearly pro-Luci while Michael is on the war path. Michael is without the biggest player in all the chaos of this story but i don't think he'll be the only villian to have a role in all this. We will just have to wait and see who else joins team Michael. As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and look forward to your thoughts. Till chapter seven.**


	7. Chapter 7

Layers of complexity continued to build over the enigma which was Lucifer Morningstar. Despite Chloe's best effort to come to an understanding of all his mysteries the universe threw wrenches into her neatly developed theories. Given all the complications Chloe began to wonder if she would ever truly know everything there was to know about her devoted partner and dearest friend. Lucifer was always forthcoming about his secrets but something within Chloe prevented her from taking his claims to heart. To no one's surprise Chloe's mind was sent into another tailspin when Lucifer revealed that Michael, the number one suspect in the case, was actually his brother. The implications of that were needless to say troublesome for the course of the outcome of the investigation. Even though a conflict of interest was possible given their blood relationship, Chloe was confident in saying that Lucifer would maintain professional throughout. If she knew one thing about Lucifer it was that he never let evil go unpunished and every murder was brought to justice.

Once Chloe stopped worrying about the consequences about the case she began to digest what Lucifer had revealed to her. Clearly the two were on the outs given the intensity of which they were at each others throats. Dr. Linda would have a field day analyzing the particulars of their relationship but it didn't take a special degree for Chloe to understand that something monumental had driven the siblings so far apart that they barely reconized one another as flesh and blood. Another thing that struck Chloe was the fact within Lucifer's bloodline there were only absolutes. No ambiguity existed with any of them or in anything they did.

A questioning glance appeared on Lucifer's features as he glanced over at Chloe who hadn't said anything since he told her the truth about their relationship. Was learning that a little much for the detective or did she not think that it was that big of a deal that words needed to be said? "What happened between you two?" Chloe finally inquired. Throughout her life she had experienced all kinds of familiar bonds but she hadn't ever witnessed the pure hatred that Michael seemed to have for Lucifer. In fact the intensity of his emotions completely striped Lucifer of his existance in a sense.

As Lucifer was going to describe the details of the events leading to the fission between them the club owner felt an intense stare from above him. Slowly Lucifer shifted his glance up toward one of the second floor bedrooms where he discovered Michael glaring at him with extreme prejudice. If he were capable of murder via a look Lucifer would have been obliterated on the spot. Needless it disheartened Lucifer to see that things hadn't changed from the day he was cast out of heaven. Anxiety began building up within his being as he started to get flash backs to that dreadful day he wished he could forget entirely. "At Michael's hands I lost everything, detective. He betrayed me and like the zealous bastard he always was carried out our father's twisted punishment without batting an eye."

Mending those burnt bridges seemed like an herculean task but Chloe figured if Lucifer and Amenadiel could come to accept one another than the same could happen with Michael. That of course depended on them and if they truly wanted to have a relationship again. Within Lucifer's dark orbs Chloe could clearly see the anguish he was feeling and witnessing him in such a state pulled at her heart strings. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..."

Lucifer lightly shook his head in reply and started to head back down the lawn toward Chloe's vehicle. Right at this moment the only thing he wanted to do was have a drink or two or many to dull the fresh angst brewing within his very core. Fortunately for Lucifer he was scheduled to have another session with Dr. Linda that evening. An did they have a lot of subject matter to touch upon. Between the events with Azrael and the past as well as the present issues with Michael they may have to extend past their usual hour chat.

Chloe considered pushing forward with the new lead they had but given everything she thought it may be a good place to leave things. She didn't want to push Lucifer much further and besides she still had to check out Michael's alibi to rule him out as a suspect. During the whole ride back to Lux Lucifer remained uncharacterisically quite. His mind was trying to understand what had happened to turn a minor break into their relationship into what he had witnessed today. Michael recognized him but at the same time it wasn't like he was looking at him as though he was formally Samael but a beast without a name. That wasn't the Michael Lucifer remembered. Sure Michael had a stick even further up his ass than Amenadiel but there was no question Michael loved his brother.

Immediately after returning to the safety of Lux, Lucifer bid Chloe a good night before he made his way through his club to his private residence upstairs. To his dismay he had found Amenadiel waiting for him on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hands. The elder angel watched as his younger brother walked into the room and threw his jacket on the back of one of the leather chairs nearby with a deep sigh. "Troubles with the latest case your consulting on or is this about Chloe?"

Lucifer let out an defeated utterance before he walkd over to the bar and poured himself a double shot of whiskey before turning back to face the fallen angel before him. "Good thing your sitting down because what I'm going to tell you bro is going to rock your reality."

Without saying Amenadiel didn't like the sound of that. He prayed that his brother hadn't done something foolish that risked the existance of divinity to be exposed. At the same time Lucifer wondered how much Amenadiel actually knew about the comings and goings of their siblings since he had resided in heaven up until a few months ago. "Apparently the sky opened up and it's raining angels in Los Angeles."

After the chaos Uriel caused with his arrival it was only a matter of time before others were sent to deal with Lucifer's rebellous behavior. "Who came to Earth, Lucifer?"

Lucifer took a slug of his beverage and let out a small laugh, "The question should be who DIDN'T come brother. In the past 48 hours I discovered that Azrael, Raphael, AND Michael have arrived in our backyard."

Amenadiel almost choaked when Lucifer mentioned their names. The kid gloves had definitely come off with the appearance of those three. "Luci this is beyond bad if those three are here. If you don't go back to hell and soon you'll set off the apocalypse. Are you really prepared to unleash that threat onto humanity?!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly as Amenadiel once again unleashed one of his infamous fire and brimstone speeches. Given all that he'd witnessed with their behavior Lucifer wasn't convinced now was the time for concern over their father's end of days strategy. "The apocalypse is the least of OUR worries brother. Michael won't just be coming after me. We both know how he feels about fallen angels. If he finds out what happened with you..." Lucifer playfully whistled and pointed down indicating that in his ungraceful state Amenadiel would join him in hell.

Amenadiel let out an annoyed breath as he considered his own position for a brief moment only to have Lucifer remind him of another small issue. "And lets not forget you also cheated sis when your revived Malcom. If you thought I was bad when someone stole from me, you haven't seen Azrael when she doesn't get her soul. Those final destination films weren't too far off the mark."

"I KNOW Lucifer!" The elder angel lightly rubbed his temple and then centered himself again before inquiring about their other sibling. "And Raphael? Do you know what his objective is?

"As far as I can tell it seems he too got tired of playing Dad's game and flew the coop. He's playing doctor at Los Angeles General and seems to be enjoying himself for a change. Don't know whose side he's on though." Casually he drank the remaining portion of his drink before coming to realize another thing. It would only be a matter of time before Mom found out about the three of them and that could end badly in one way or another. If Michael was following through with their Father's plan he may try to get rid of Mom in the process. Quickly Lucifer glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time for him to meet with Linda. "I know you've been on team Mom as of late brother but for once don't let her in on any of this. We've all had our struggles and until we know the depth of their objectives we can't risk Mom getting involved."

At the rate things were going Mom may even give up trying to get back to heaven since heaven was apparently coming to them. Without a word Amenadiel agreed with a nod. He watched as his brother once again grabbed his discarded coat and began to head out toward the elevator. "And yes...I'll stay alert." Lucifer stated knowing that was exactly what his brother was going to advise him to do in the wake of the revelations. The last thing he saw before the doors close was Amenadiel sitting there looking like a boulder had fallen on him and for the first time in a long while Lucifer could empathize with his brother. All he could hope for was a peaceful resolution before someone else died.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow Lucifans! Not too much craziness happened in this chapter but I can assure you things are going to heat up in the coming chapters. While I was listening to some music a truely evil idea came to me and I'm looking forward to writing that whole scene out. Needless to say its going to be shocking. Michael without a doubt is going to remain the major villian in this story for the foreseeable future. Glad to hear you all are enjoying the sibling relationships. I hope to continue meeting your expectations with each chapter. Again if you have any suggestions for things I'd love to hear them. Above all else I love hearing your thoughts so keep those reviews coming. It really inspires me to keep at it. TIll our meeting in chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

With the departure of his devil brother from the penthouse Amenadiel was presented with the opportunity to truly feel the heart and soul that was Lux. Lucifer's time on Earth had changed him in ways that the elder angel had never anticipated. There was no denying that Lucifer still was obsessed with many vices but the rightousness of his character was beginning to show through. Although Amenadiel knew that Lucifer needed to go back to hell to maintain the cosmic balance he didn't want him to as he saw the kindness and warmth of his heart returning thanks to Chloe. Concern entered his being knowing that unlike with himself Michael wouldn't be deterred from acting on their Father's will. As if that wasn't enough to deal with, Amenadiel still had to maintain control over the situation with Mom. She had already proved she would do anything to get Lucifer to return to heaven with them. The fallen angel knew he'd need some help if he was going to stand by Luci's side in the end. All the what ifs questions and possible solutions would have to wait for another day. The dark angel let out a small sigh when he realized he had come an end of his beverage. With a passing thought of one more wouldn't hurt Amenadiel made his way downstairs to the abandoned club below.

Although Lucifer had closed the club down for the evening Amenadiel never got use to seeing the place so empty. Even on those rare occassions Lucifer wasn't throwing a party Maze and some other employees were hanging around checking inventory or having a complementary drink to end the day. As Amenadiel made his way down the staircase he narrowed his eyes as he discovered a young man sitting at the bar nursing a glass of wine. No other souls seemed to be around and it wasn't like Maze to leave the place unattended to even though she technically didn't work their anymore. Did the individual in question not know that the place was closed or did he sneak his way in to steal a drink from the establishment? Another alternative explaination was that Lucifer had let the male in out of pity. Even though Lucifer was the devil he did have a charitable streak going. Curiousity struck him even harder when Amenadiel began to feel an familiar vibe coming off of the young man before him which instantly prompted him to gaze into the mirror. To his surprise it was Raphael's face that was looking back at him.

Raphael slowly took another sip of his beverage before he slowly turned around to come face to face with his eldest brother. "Hello Brother. Life on Earth treating you well?"

A rather serious expression appeared on Amenadiel's features as he tried to determine what Raphael's objective. He couldn't have come all this way to just have a drink. "Raphael, I wasn't expecting a visit from you." Needless to say that statement didn't surprise the angelic healer. The two of them hadn't spoken in a very long time and as always he had kept his plans to himself. While the two siblings were feeling each other out Maze had reappeared from the darkness of the club. Out of habit Maze fell into protective mode the moment her eyes landed on the archangel. Without asking questions the demon went on the offensive before the powerful being became aware of her. Of course Raphael had already noticed but he didn't allow for that to be relected within his body language. Before Raphael could reply to his brother's inquiry he leaned to his right and quickly plucked the demon dagger out of the air. Amenadiel spun around to see his girlfriend standing there prepared to continue her assult. "...Maze!"

Raphael let out a disappointed breath as he finally stood up from his stool and turned his attention toward the female demon before him. He couldn't exactly blame her since Maze's job was to assure that Lucifer was safe from all threats regardless if he saw them coming or not. "Trying to kill me Mazikeen? Now that's just unhospitable of you."

"I'm not going to let you bring harm to Lucifer." Amenadiel watched as Maze twisted another one of her blades in her hand preparing to throw down with the percieved threat.

Carefully Raphael placed the dagger down on the counter beside him and held his hands up in defense. "Woah now, you got the wrong archangel. Dealing with Lucifer's rebellious vacation from hell wasn't tasked to me. It's Michael you need to be concerned with."

Needless to say Maze was surprised to hear that for once one of Lucifer's angelic siblings hadn't come down to Earth to drag the devil back to hell. "Than what is your purpose for coming to Earth?" Amenadiel questioned.

A slightly amused snicker escaped his throat as he reached over and took another sip of his wine before returning his glance at his elder brother. Despite his fall, Amenadiel still had a tendency to be all business. For a moment Raphael thought about all the events that lead up to his departure from heaven which brought a small frown to his features. "I pulled a page from Lucifer's playbook and decided to stop playing a part in Dad's little game. I walked off the chess board and decided to come down here to find my place in the universe."

Amenadiel couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on in the Silver City. Had all of his siblings decided to fly the coop now that their father was absent? Uriel had apparently lost his mind from what their Mother had told her about the incident. Now Azrael and Raphael were acting on their own. How was Michael ok with all of this? None of it was adding up in Amenadiel's mind. "You haven't fallen too, have you Raphael?"

Raphael blinked and then gazed over his eldest brother's form for a moment only to realize how much he had actually changed. Given his gift he was able to see illness even if it wasn't in plain sight. The rumors of Amenadiel's fall turned out to be true to Raphael's surprise. "No, I'm still in Father's good graces. Even though I'm not spending my time in the Silver City I am still carrying out much of the work he has given me by healing those who need it. I've also come to help deal with the whole mess with Michael."

Maze found it rather difficult to trust Raphael and her hesistation wasn't lost on him. "You need my help. In the state Amenadiel is in now he's no better than an ant under Michael's heel. We both know how he feels about fallen angels. Don't worry when Lucifer returns I'll explain the whole thing."

While the unlikely partnership was formed between the three of celstial beings Lucifer had made his way to Dr. Linda's office for his latest session. When he arrived he found the good doctor hand writing some notes on some loose pieces of paper. He figured it had something to do with her previous patient so he didn't investigate the matter further. Instead he closed the door behind him and proceeded to his usual spot on the couch. As the click of the door registered with Linda's ears she broke her focus from the paperwork on her desk to come face to face with her favorite patient. "Ah Lucifer, prompt as always. I'll be right with you."

Carefully she placed the things she was working on in an unmarked folder and placed that within her drawer before she walked across the room to her chair positioned before the couch. Before she made any comments she took a moment to examine Lucifer's body language only to pick up a slight tenseness she had only seen a few times before. "Last time we spoke you had come to realize that Los Angeles is your home and you were surprised to learn that Chloe would do anything to support you to protect it."

Lucifer nodded and took a moment to figure out how to best describe his latest dilemma. Familial bonds had been quite the mystery to him since he had a fractured one with his blood family. Ever since his fall Lucifer had been under the impression that all his siblings had abandoned him and rid themselves of any positive attachments to him. The recent interactions with Azrael and Raphael disproved that theory which made him all the more confused. Why hadn't they come to hate him as Michael had clearly had. "Doctor perhaps you can clarify something for me. What motivates a person from choosing to shun or protect those of their own blood regardless of what they have done?"

"Within family units there exists a unbreakable bond. Family will always be family regardless of how much we want to change it. The motivation that fuels those desires is love, Lucifer. Some can look beyond anothers faults and accept them. The importance of those bonds to that individual dicate how they respond. Are you trying to understand how Chloe may respond to you if you show her your true face?" Linda questioned knowing that had been another issue Lucifer had been avoiding for quite some time.

"Oh no, I just don't understand my siblings. Uriel was determined to protect our father regardless of the reprecussions to himself. He was willing to smite mom out of existance but he told me he would never use Azrael's blade on me. Then there is Michael. Back when we lived together in the Silver City we had a good relationship. He and I worked together in harmony but now he doesn't even seem to recognize me. In his eyes I'm just a monster who needs to be destroyed instead of being his brother. The fact I'm the devil doesn't change we are flesh and blood."

Linda pondered the question for a minute trying to understand both sides of the coin. To her it sounded as Michael was purposely distancing himself to avoid intolerable emotions. In order to confirm that she wanted to know more about what had happened to break them apart. "I know this may be a difficult subject but could you tell me what happened on that day you were cast out?"

Simply thinking about that day brought about a violent current of emotions. He often had nightmares about it especially in the beginning. In all his days he hadn't experienced any pain even remotely close to that. Lucifer dry swollowed a bit before he took a deep breath preparing to explain the story. "As I told you I acted out when Mom and Dad began neglecting their responsiblities to us. According to Mom, Father was deeply angry by my rebellion so much so that he wished to destroy me. Instead she had convinced him to cast me down into hell as punishment. On that day all of my siblings had been gathered to witness the act and Michael was tasked with pushing me out. Without batting an eye he bound me and dragged me out of the gates of heaven. Everyone watched as he took me to the edge and without saying a word thrusted me out, all the while glaring at him with the purist of hate something I had never seen in his eyes before."

Hearing the details certainly explained a few things and she nodded in understanding. "Sounds to me as Michael responded to the situation with displacement much as you did in the beginning. Deep down I would say that he hates himself for being the one responsible for carrying out the deed since the two of you did have such a strong bond. In his mind he is preseving you as a monster to convince himself he didn't actual harm the one he cared about."

"So he's self loothing and lashing out at me to defend himself. Tell me doctor how can I get through to him? I don't want to hurt another brother and avoiding him is out of the question. Even if I try he'll hunt me down."

"He needs to be reminded that you are still you. He needs to know he's not at fault. Reminding him of love can help bring him out of it." Needless to say that would be a task easier said than done but Lucifer was determind to get through to Michael one way or another. If they continued down that path it was possible they would end up killing one another which would truly disrupt the balance of nature. Lucifer thanked Linda for her help and noticed their hour had come to an end. Before Lucifer left Linda left him with some encouragement. "If anyone can find a way I know you can."

The return drive home gave Lucifer a great deal to think about. Before he was completely alone without anyone to have his back but now he had many people by his side. Despite the eons of seperation it appeared as though the heavens hadn't completely abandoned him after all. Father had restored him once and now Raphael and Azrael had joined him as well. Truly it felt good to finally feel wanted somewhere and he wasn't going to let that pass him by. When he finally returned to his penthouse the room felt like some kind of intervention scene with Amenadiel, Maze and Raphael scattered about awaiting his arrival. "At least you three didn't try to kill each other while I was away."

No one was going to admit that hadn't been the case but at this juncture it was a moot point. As Raphael and Azrael had pointed out earlier today a great deal had happened to turn things on its head. The angelic healer stood up from his spot on the couch and walked back over to the bar to grab himself another drink. Before getting into the details he wanted to address the elephant in the room. "Lucifer, before I say anything else I owe you an apology. That day..." Raphael instantly was cut off when he heard the familar ding from Lucifer's elevator once again. The group exchanged glances not sure who it would be. Lucifer hadn't expected anyone else to visit so late and to his dismay when the doors opened it the mystery guest turned out to be Charlotte. "Bloody hell." The young angel muttered when his eyes landed on their mother who had been absent from his life for hundreds of years.

Charlotte blinked as she turned to face Raphael and instantly a look of excitement appeared on her features. She had hoped that she would be able to see more of her children the longer she spent time on Earth. "Raphael... my boy..."

The air suddenly got heavy as anger began to swell up within the archangel. He guestured for the former Goddess of Creation to keep her distance. Lightly he shook his head in response. "You lost the right to call me your son a long time ago." He stated angerly.

Charlotte had expected to recieve some backlash from each of her children since she hadn't made up for neglecting them when things began to turn sour between herself and God. However, the anger and frustration she was seeing out of Raphael was unexpected. Had her ex done something to turn his heart against her? Not trusting her was one thing but this behavior seemed uncharacteristic of him. "Raphael I'm sorry..."

An laugh of disbelief escaped his throat as he looked back at his mother with disappointment. "You're sorry?! Do you have any idea how your actions affected us all? Of course not... you have always been so self absorbed."

Lucifer could relate to how Raphael was feeling. For a long time he had felt the same kind of betrayal as his younger brother had. Amenadiel on the other hand was taken back by the healer's outburst. "Raphael, give mother a chance to explain."

"Oh yes and explaination is in order. Might want to start our talk there." He stated before angerly throwing back the rest of his beverage. Raphael took a deep breath before he returned his attention back to Lucifer. "That day was trying for all of us. We all were forced to stand their and watch as you were cast out. What you don't know brother is we all _**wanted**_ to do something to help you. We were just too terrified of Dad and what he'd do to us if we defided his will. I wasn't strong enough and I'm sorry I failed to be there when you needed me."

The pain on Raphael's features turned to annoyance as he shifted his attention back to their mother who was just as hurt to learn what was within her child's heart. "After that day nothing was the same. Life in heaven became my personal hell as I watched as everything I cared about was ripped apart. We _**needed**_ you mother... all of us did. You were too pissed off at Dad to notice. You abandoned us when you should have been there for us. We were left to fend for ourselves. Each of us had to find a way to cope with what we had just lost. Azrael did the only thing she could do... she buried herself within her work...Gabriel turned to trickery... Uriel became more obsessed with his patterns... Michael did the most extreme thing imaginable... He sealed away his heart and all of his emotions. Then there was me. I had no way to manage my suffering. _**I**_ needed you the most Mother! You weren't there so I was forced to suffer in silence for eons. It was the worst in the early days when I could do nothing but stand their and watch as Lucifer begged, pleaded and cried out to the heavens for help. Father had forbad us from even speaking his name nevermind going down there to help him. All of it tore at me. The pain was eating me alive!"

Charlotte was horrified to hear the account her beloved son was revealing to them. He was right. She had no idea that he had experienced anything like this. Then again he had always been so strong and put on a brave face in front of the other angels. Deep down he was still a child who needed a comforting embrace and was denied that right all because of the internal conflicts of heaven. His mother once again tried to make her way toward Raphael but the stubborn angel only retreated taking a few steps away from her grasp. "Don't try to act like a mother now. You may have them confused but I see you for what you truly are. If you think for one moment that you'll make me see things your way and turn on Dad then you don't know me at all. Father may have done harm to me but he's given me more than he's taken away. I won't betray him and I will not let Lucifer's happiness get caught in the middle again either."

Once all the pain had been released from Raphael's form he returned to his usual stoic self. His gaze upon his mother showed the seriousness of his warning. "Once I get through to Michael the two of us will make sure you return to hell where you belong." Charlotte was left in shock as her son turned his back on her and headed back to Lucifer's side. Lightly he touched his shoulder and uttered one more thing before taking his departure for the night. "I'll die before I let anything happen to Lucifer again."

Much more needed to be discussed but Raphael wasn't exactly going to spill the beans with their mother present. He broke a small smile as he innocently placed something in his brother's pocket and then headed out toward the balcony where he vanished as he spread his wings and flew off. Despite Lucifer's hopes it appeared that Azrael was right. The lines were being drawn in the sand and things were heading toward a holy war between darkness and light.

 **To be continued...**

 **We meet again my fellow Lucifans. I'm actually pretty amazed how I was able to write two chapters in such a short amount of time. That is the great part of having inspiration on your side. I do apologize for the slow pace of events in these last two chapters. I'll be returning to things involving the case most likely in the next chapter. Emotions are clearly running high amongst all the celestial beings. Michael is driven by hate while Raphael is being fueled by love. How will all this turn out? We will have to wait and see. Again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Till chapter nine.**


	9. Chapter 9

Being conziant of all individual's deepest desires and secrets had always been Lucifer's speciality however when it came to his own flesh and blood it appeared even the devil didn't see all. For the entirety of his existance within hell the fallen angel had been under the impression that the heavens had turned their backs on him and considered him to be nothing more than an adversary. The nights revelations proved that was anything but the case. A majority of his angelic siblings had harbored feelings of regret and guilt ever since he was cast out of heaven. Lucifer couldn't help but wonder if their Father truly understood how his actions had affected his children. He wanted to punish Lucifer for the rebellion but in the process he ended bringing down those closest to him. Such a sentence seemed to be a guilty by association kind of deal which left Lucifer in a state of disbelief. Needless to say he was most surprised to learn how Michael and Raphael had managed themselves after his departure from heaven.

From the beginning Lucifer, Michael and Raphael possessed a strong sibling bond not only because they were created within the same time period but because of their personal views regarding good and evil. Lucifer couldn't help but think back to those days of peaceful harmony when he and his siblings laughed and played like normal kids. Raphael had always been a warm hearted individual who seemed to empathize with everyone's pain. He always knew exactly how to make everyone feel better. Learning that he had been forced to suffer in silence all this time caused the fallen angel's heart to ache. That reality struck Lucifer hard but the truth about Michael's response left him lost for words. Michael was just carrying out their Father's commands. It wasn't as though he personally wanted to throw Lucifer out of heaven. Although those were the undeniable facts Michael saw it as he **killed** his younger brother and in turned he " _killed"_ himself by taking away everything that made him...him.

To Lucifer's relief it appeared as though Michael's arrival on earth has restored much of what he had lost including his zealous attitude unfortunately. When everything was said and done he had hoped that the two of them could bury the hatchet and restore their sibling relationship from days long gone by. Of course that effort would have to wait until the current case had been solved. The club owner turned to see the time and noticed it was already half past eight. "Time to go." He told himself as he quickly changed into his three piece suit which consisted of black trousers, gray button down dress shirt and his usual blazer. With his usual pep in his step Lucifer made his way down to the bar where he poured himself his morning cup of bourbon.

Maze had walked up from the backroom and made her way around the bar. Although her relationship with Lucifer wasn't as tight as it once was she still had a duty to him to make sure he was safe. Learning that Michael was on the prowl made her all the more concerned. Without her having to say a word Lucifer could sense her hesitations about letting him wander the city alone. "You don't need to hover over me like a mother hen, Maze. I'm capable of handling matters with Michael on my own."

"Lucifer... this IS Michael were are talking about here. What makes you think he'll simply wait until your alone to attack? Raphael said it himself that Michael is different. How do we know he won't try something nefarious like kidnap Chloe or Linda or someone else close to you to lure you into a trap? He'll stop at nothing to kill you or have you forgotten?"

A slight glance of annoyance appeared on Lucifer's features as Maze lectured him about the situation. He didn't want to be reminded of how much being on Earth had changed him. His time there had produced many vunerablities he didn't possess when he first battled with Michael. With his own eyes he had witnessed how unstable his elder brother seemed to be but despite that Lucifer believed that Michael would keep their conflict between them and not involve any mortals. Of course if push came to shove Lucifer wasn't just going to sit back and take it. "Worry not Maze. Everything is being handled on my end. You should be more worried about Amenadiel. With powers or not Michael does have a great distaste for fallen angels in general. Focus your energies there."

Without any further discussion Lucifer placed down his empty glass and away he went to meet up with Chloe at the precinct. When he arrived he instantly took note of the mess of paperwork scattered across her desk. Usually that arrangement indicated that the case had hit a wall and she was attempting to find some missing piece to the puzzle. Needless to say she looked flustered and let out an annoyed breath as she buried her face in her hands for a minute. "Don't think I need to ask if the case is going well." Lucifer stated as he stood over her right side glancing down at the mess of notes.

"No it's not. The evidence and testimonies aren't creating a clear picture of the crime. It's like some divine force is purposefully manipulating things... which is ridiculous to think but thats what it seems like." Chloe let out a small grown as she leaned back in her chair trying to refoucs. She had been at things since seven and no matter how many times she examined the details something didn't seem right.

For a brief moment Lucifer wondered if what the detective was saying could actually happen. It wasn't out of the question since there were members of his family who had the ability to manipulate things in that very manner. At this point Lucifer knew that both of his siblings had a connection to the case. Michael had motive to kill the two men since they attacked his love interest and Raphael was the responsible for their treatment. Even with those details he couldn't see anyone interfering with the natural course of the investigation. "Perhaps a set of fresh eyes can be of help here detective. Tell me what we have."

Chloe nodded as she turned to the left side of her desk to begin with the undeniable facts. "Ella's forensics report found that both men were killed roughly 7:30 in the morning. We do know that they were killed using a blade of some sort and the killer must have had extensive experience and stength to create the damage found." Lucifer nodded as he took all that information in. "At this point our only suspect is Michael but it appears as though his alibi checks out. I contacted the resturant and the owner did confirm that he and Natalie were there that morning having their usual breakfast. Natalie's therapist also stated that Michael had been present at her session. He had the strongest motive but there is no possible way he got from the office to the crime scene and back without anyone noticing."

In human terms that feat would be impossible but for an angel such as Michael that was actually pretty simple. Everything else fit. The archangel had the physical strength, the military background, and the mentality to carry out the murder. For the time being Lucifer would agree with Chloe and rule his brother out for the sake of not complicating matters. If he could avoid the whole my brother is actually an angel conversation that would make Lucifer's day perfect.

"Michael suggested that the Napoli family would have a better idea of who would have it in for Javier and Diego. I'll definitely need your help with this one. Mafia families tend to be tight lipped when cops get involved with their business."

Another excited look flashed in Lucifer's eyes. He had been waiting to get a shot at those miscreants since he found out about their assult on Natalie. Lucifer may be addicted to sex but he would never force himself on someone who clearly didn't want his advances. Without question if he got the chance he'd serve a nice portion of good old punishment their way. "Try as they may I'll get the truth out of them, detective."

Chloe broke a small smile happy to hear that Lucifer was ready to unleash his superpower on the crime family. She could always depend on him to have her back and knowing that put her at ease. She carefully folded up the paperwork and grabbed her keys before heading out to her vehicle with Lucifer right behind as usual. It was time to face the boss of the Napoli crime family and hopefully get another step closer to not only finding the killer but put a stop to one of the biggest operations in Los Angeles.

No sane law enforcement officer would walk into a sin nest like the Napoli's compound with only their partner in toe. Like many times before Chloe proved she wasn't afraid to take risks and think outside the norms to get her man. Her coworkers didn't know if they should applaud her or ask she get a psych evaluation. Without any time being wasted, Chloe and Lucifer drove across town to the reported base of operations for the crime family. To her surprise the location seemed rather unassuming and rather peaceful. The residence was two stories, with a large picture window above the door and had a beautiful stone appearance on the exterior. Chloe took a deep breath in the car as she stared at the double doors leading into the structure. For the first time Chloe appeared slightly nervous which wasn't something Lucifer saw within her being often. I mean he was the scariest thing around and she wasn't afraid of him but a trip to a crime family's den made her pause for the briefest of moments.

When the pair climbed out of the car Chloe looked over at Lucifer with I can't believe I'm about to say this look on her features. "Lucifer..." The devil rose his eyebrow slightly and then turned to face the detective. "Usually I'd say we will do things by the book but there is no protocol on how to confront the head of a major crime family in his own home. You are the kind of person he'd normally deal with so I'll let you take the lead on this one." Lucifer didn't know if he should be insulted that the detective even thought for a moment he was anything like these men or honored that she would trust him with such a delicate matter.

Regardless of what Chloe's intensions were with her statement he wasn't about to disappoint her expectations of him. Instead of ringing the doorbell like a normal person Lucifer reached his hand up and slowly knocked three times. Even though many of the rumors about Lucifer seemed untrue, the knocking seemed to be right on the money. Moments later a rather tall bald man in a suit answered the door and eyed the pair suspiciously. "Hello there, just came to catch with your boss about some business is he in?" Lucifer questioned. He noticed the man looking at Chloe oddly and then Lucifer covered by stating, "She's mine."

It took almost all of Chloe's self control to hold back a 'I don't belong to anyone' look. The guard knew better than to interfer with those who were considered business partners of the boss. Instantly he moved aside and allowed the pair to enter the residence which dispite it's peaceful look outside was beyond grand within. The man had money and he wasn't afraid to show that influence off in his choice of decor. The gang member lead Lucifer and Chloe to the office door which to their surprise was open. The leader of the crime family was sitting behind a desk with ladies to his wings. He shifted his glance toward the door and looked rather interested to see Lucifer standing there. To the surprise of his companions he waved off his girls and guestured for his guests to come inside.

The leader of the Napoli crime family was Dom Napoli. Despite the leadership position he didn't exactly fit the sterotype with his mop like hairstyle. He was also sporting some sideburns and was developing a rather impressive beared. On his right ear he had a single golden stud earning which was rather strange in Chloe's mind. The leather jacket and relaxed look underneath certainly didn't scream crime lord but street thug. Before Lucifer could introduce himself a smile appeared on Dom's features as he looked at the man standing before him. "Lucifer Morningstar... Los Angeles's most famous club owner and playboy. Would never have suspected you would pay me a visit. Come to strike a business venture have we?"

Internally Lucifer was disgusted by the very notion. He could see Dom's thought process. Woman would flock to his club and then his family would then take them away in secret to sell them off to vile creatures who would exploit them. "Never been one to share in my conquests Dom."

Another amused expression appeared on Dom's features as he looked over at Chloe. "You are doing well for yourself and to be in bed with one of LAPD'S finest. Shrewd and quite effective in protecting what is yours. If you aren't here to strike a deal than what have you come for?"

"Cutting to the chase, I can appreaciate that. Seems you and your organization have taken an interest in what rightfully belongs to me. Two of your associates put their hands were they don't belong..." He took hold of Chloe's phone and then showed Dom the crime scene photos of Javier and Deigo. "and it got them killed. I understand this kind of thing is bad for business so why don't you tell me who else these men were following."

The mafia leader let out an amused laugh as he leaned back in his seat. He had been played but it didn't seem as though the cops were going to interfer with his business for the meantime. "Well played, detective." Dom stated. "Javier and Deigo did work for me but I kicked them out after they displeased me. They brought some undesired attention to our family which I certainly can't have. Some doctor from Los Angeles General showed up at my place threatening me if we touched some girl... Azzy I believe he said her name was. I believe his exact words were, 'If you touch her I don't think the power of God will be able to protect you.'" Dom innocently pulled out a surveillance photograph of the doctor in question. Quickly Chloe took the picture in her hands and a bit of shock appeared on her features when she realized who it was.

Needless to say anger was quickly boiling up with Lucifer. Whoever this doctor was he had to admit he was right. If they did lay one hand on Azrael's head God wouldn't be able to save them from Lucifer's wrath. He wanted nothing more than to punch the living crap out of Dom but he decided to go with a more subtle approach since the detective was around. Lucifer leaned over his desk and looked him straight in the eye. He quickly flashed his true red eyes at Dom as he theatened. "If you touch another lady again you'll wish you never met me for I'll make your existance hell."

Dom instantly paled, leaving him completely shaken. Lucifer was rather pleased with himself as he turned and smiled at Chloe. "Our work is done here, shall we detective?" Chloe blinked a few times and looked between Lucifer and Dom. What had just happened? One moment Lucifer was talking and then next the crime lord looked like he wet himself. He hadn't physically touched him but in an instant he was in that state. None of it made sense but it certainly was effective. She had doubts he would make any unwanted moves on women in the foresable future.

Even though Chloe wanted an explaination from Lucifer about what just transpired her focus was now on the photo evidence in their possession. The turn of events puzzled the club owner as he got in the car and watched as Chloe drove off toward the hospital. "Who was in that photograph, detective?" Lucifer questioned.

"Dr. Santos." Chloe stated in a matter of fact tone. Once more Lucifer was a loss for words. His younger brother now seemed to have motive as well. Since Michael's stunt in heaven, Raphael had taken on the protector role and was looking after all their siblings. He would do almost anything to protect them but Lucifer wasn't convinced he'd go so far as to kill them men he had just finished treating for injuries the night before despite what they had done.

Before Lucifer knew it they had made their way up the elevator to the administration floor and walked into Dr. Santos's office. "Dr. Santos where is he?" Chloe questioned with a serious expression on her features.

"Dr. Santos is in surgery." Replied another doctor who came from the same direction as Raphael's office. Chloe and Lucifer looked up to see a black man shorter than Raphael enter the secretary office. He was wearing a blue button down shirt, black pants and the hospital's white jacket. A stethoscope was wrapped around his neck and a light was in his pocket.

Eve looked up in surprise to see Raphael's partner standing their instead of being in the surgery ward. Before she could ask why he wasn't assisting his mentor Chloe spoke up noticing the name tag on his jacket. "Dr. Burke, I have some questions for you regarding a murder investigation." A slight nervousness appeared under the surface but the doctor remained calm and nodded.

Chloe had once again started with her usual questions about the deceased and Alex Burke told a very similar story that Raphael had. He confirmed that the two men did come into the hospital that night but he personally didn't have any involvement with their case. She then moved on to the new evidence that she had collected at the Napoli's home. "What is this?" Alex questioned as he looked at the picture before him.

"We discovered that your associate had gone to the home of a known mafia boss and threatened him if they came after someone named Azzy they would not be protected by God." Alex had paled slightly when Chloe revealed that information to him. "Did Dr. Santos seem different to you that night?"

A lightly amused laugh escaped his throat when he discovered the implication. "You must be joking. Making threats doesn't make a person a murder detective. To answer your question, no. Raphael Santos is as close to sainthood as I've ever seen in any man. He's a devout doctor and a loyal and caring husband. Now, if there isn't anything else I have a patient awaiting me in pre-op." Chloe lightly shook her head as the doctor walked out of the office leaving the partners alone with Eve who was flabbergasted over the allegations. Lucifer figured that he'd have to consult his sister again on the details of the case since they seemed to be chasing their tails. As much as the idea displeased him, Lucifer also knew he had to confront his younger brother about this new revalation.

Chloe let out a small breath as she turned on her heel and exited moments later knowing that she now had to take matters to a judge. They needed to find the murder weapon and if order to do that they needed a warrant which would take time. Chloe looked rather determined to get to the bottom of this as she lead Lucifer back to the car and drove him home. "Someone is hiding the truth but I will get to the bottom of this."

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Outside Lucifer's apartment a storm was raging which perfectly reflected the internal conflict building within the club owner. Hunting and punishing those responsible for murder was always a pleasurable experience for Lucifer but now that there was a possibility one of his siblings was responsible he couldn't help but feel nausous thinking he'd personally have to add to their suffering. Hadn't they had enough based on what Raphael had told them the night before? What would another push do to them? Would further punishment drive them into an unescapable sea of madness that would lead to their destruction? The current state of things had lead Uriel over the edge and now he was nothing but a memory after being stabbed with Azrael's blade. He had just been dealing with the fallout from Lucifer's banishment and the ceaselessness of his responsiblies of welcoming dead mortals to heaven. Anyone would find saying the same thing for thousands of years to be maddening. 'Never again...' Lucifer told himself as he took a sip of his beverage and recalled what it felt like to have his innocent brother die in his arms. Even if it meant forcibly sending them back to heaven, Lucifer had no desire to rip apart everything they had built for themselves on Earth. Like himself they had created their own little world and were in a sense free of their Father's control for once. Taking that away from them would make him no better than the being he was trying so hard not to become.

Lucifer leaned back in his chair and appeared rather thoughtful as he mentally reexamined all of the deals of the case. Diego and Javier had been killed early in the morning by an individual who had expert knowledge about the human body as well as the use of a blade. Azrael had revealed that the two men had a rather intense encounter with Michael and that they sought treatment through the facility that Raphael held his position as a doctor. Prior to their death they had indicated that they were going to target an individual known as Azzy who Lucifer determined was in fact Azrael. Given all those facts there was no denying that both of his angelic siblings had motive to kill but were they both willing to break Father's most sacred rule to all angel kind? Even if some event in the heavens had changed both of them to some degree Lucifer couldn't see it. If Raphael was the one responsible, why would he have waited to kill them? Given his position and his advanced knowledge regarding everything medical he could have made it appear to be a harmless heartattack that claimed their lives and none would be any the wiser.

Quickly he mentally wiped those ideas from his head. There was no point coming up with theories until he heard more about what had happened in heaven. Carefully he placed his half empty glass on the table beside him and brought his hands together to pray. For the fallen angel it was the quickest way to get in contact with his siblings who still had their wings and could come and go as they pleased. A few moments passed by and the air around the apartment drew slightly colder as his beloved sister made her appearance know. "Who ever said the devil doesn't pray never meet you brother."

Lucifer pulls himself up from his seated position and turns to find his sister standing feet away from the bar. He hadn't seen her since the start of the investigation but needless to say he was relieved to find her unharmed. The one thing he had noticed was that her attire this time around was slightly more scandalous as before which made him raise an eyebrow. The female angel instantly took notice of how her brother was eying her and let out a small sigh. "I know right!? This totally isn't my style. I mean the whole tight leather... skin showing thing... is more your suited for your little demon." The expression on Lucifer's features asked her to go on and explain how this happened and Azrael let out a small laugh. "Gabriel is what happened... he wouldn't let it go. He said I needed to work on my devilish charm. What would a trickster know about charm but whatever he does have a point. I am the new she-devil in town and I need to start acting like it."

A defeated sigh escaped Lucifer's throat when his sister reminded him of the deal she had made with their Father. He still wasn't too pleased with her having to take over his place in hell. She was perfect just as she was and this whole ordeal was starting to affect her as well. "You don't have to go changing who you are Azzy. Being death is scary enough for those tainted souls. Give that a try before you try subjecting yourself to my lifestyle choices."

As always Lucifer was looking after his little sister and she was happy that he hadn't let her decision to run hell destroy what he had on Earth. Maintaining his happiness allowed for her to deal with all the difficulities of being surrounded by torment day in and day out. The screams were the worst. At the very least it was good to get away for that for a few hours. Based on the state of his body language Azrael could tell that wasn't why he had called her. "Something is bothering you brother, what is it?"

"The evidence of the case is implicating both Raphael and Michael and I find it hard to believe either of them would fall so far as to purposefully take a human life regardless of how corrupted their soul was. Without a shadow of a doubt I need to know if that's really what you saw when you examined those two men."

Lightly Azrael laughed when she heard her brother suggest that Raphael of all angels would be part of the reason for the two individual deaths. "My visions are never wrong brother. I know what their souls revealed to me. That being said I never said that Raphael had anything to do with it. How did this conclusion come about Lucifer?"

"You recall that you suggested we speak with the Napoli crime family. Through our conversation we learned that Raphael had come to their residence to threaten them to stay away from you, darling sister."

Another laugh escaped the Angel of Death's throat. "Brother, have you forgotten who I am? I'm the bloody Angel of Death. No one with the exception of family can touch me unless I will it so. Even if they had they wouldn't have survived the encounter. Ever since the whole incident with Michael... Raphael has been overly protective but just because he threatened some scumbag doesn't make him a killer."

"Then give me something Azrael... something that can help me understand. I also confronted Michael about the murders and he adamently denied taking their lives also. Unless my lie detector is on the fritz there is no foreable way for either of our sibling to be the responsible party. Who else has that closeness with you Azrael?"

Lucifer never lied but Azrael found it hard to believe that someone else could have been responsible for the double homicide. Even if that was possible why hadn't she had seen that when she searched their souls? All death was an open book to Azrael and every detail was revealed even if the deceased individual wasn't aware of them. "No one. I've spent my life avoiding all kinds of outside contact. And even if there WAS someone else I would have seen it."

The club owner thought about it for a moment and then thought about his own problem with his immortality when he was around Chloe. Was it possible that something was effecting Azrael's gifts as well? Instead of them not working, could certain people close enough to her create a blindspot in her visions. When she first arrived she had mentioned she had no idea who was coming after him. There was no denying the strength of their sibling bond so proof of this blindspot existed. "Perhaps not. You know how Father manipulates things. Think Azzy... there has to be someone else in your life."

The female angel couldn't argue with her brother's logic. Instead of arguing with him over the improbability of it all she began to think of all the people she interacted with throughout her Earthly existance. Most people she meet as the corpse whisper were families of one crime or another. After a few moments of wracking her brain a name came to mind. "Alex Burke... he's one of Raphael's fellow doctors at the hospital. Recently he has been trying to get closer to me for some reason but it's nothing serious."

Lucifer didn't seem so convinced of that considering everything he had seen within the doctor's behavior during their short interview. The man seemed uneasy about the topic and it was pretty clear he was hiding something. "That would make sense... as a doctor he would have the knowledge necessary. Guess I have to have another chat with Raphael about the good doctor." Before Azrael could say another word Lucifer had placed down his empty glass on the table outside the path of the elevator and began his decent from his penthouse apartment. Once again Azrael had that uneasy feeling in her gut that told her something bad was going to occur.

Before heading off toward the hospital where Lucifer presumed his younger brother would be he recalled that Raphael had placed something in his pocket the night before. Carefully he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card, which had all of his hospital details on the front. Lucifer turned it around to find his brother's handwriting on the back and on the card was his home address. Like always Raphael seemed to be prepared for many things and even though he had been interpted last night by their mother he was ready to talk things over with Lucifer in the privacy of his own residence. He took the address to memory and then got into his convertable and drove off.

When he arrived he had to say he was impressed at the majesty of his younger brother's home. Apparently what humans said about doctors was true. The did amass a great deal of wealth but Lucifer couldn't believe that he would actually own a structure so showy. Raphael was a simple man deep down who just wanted to help people. Then again he was reminded of what Azrael had implied days before. Had whatever gone on in heaven changed Raphael as well in ways that he had yet come to realize. Lucifer had pushed those lingering thoughts out of his mind as he walked up the groomed lawn to the front door. Instead of knocking he decided to ring the doorbell. At first he hadn't expected an answer considering it was the middle of the day. Surely his brother was still hard at work in the hospital. He did seem like the type to work himself to the bone. Just as he was going to turn away he heard the woosh of the door open behind him. He turned around to come face to face with Eve. A slightly puzzled expression flashed on his features as he tried to understand why his brother's assistant was present in his home.

A look of recall appeared on Eve's features when she came eye to eye with the fallen angel. "You were with that detective. Is there something I can help you with?"

Lucifer gazed around her for a minute and then turned his attention back to her. "Raphael, is he home?"

With a slight nod she moved aside and welcomed him in. She turned to the body of the house and called out, "Raphael... that detective is here to see you." Apparently she didn't know exactly who he was which was understandable since they hadn't been formally introduced.

Footsteps echoed through the house as Raphael's soles made contact with the wooden floors below them. He walked into the entry way with two glasses in his hand. "Hello brother. I was wondering when you'd pay me a visit."

Eve blinked a few times as she looked at Lucifer and then back at Raphael. "Wait... he's your brother?" She quickly looked back at the fallen angel who didn't try to deny it. A small nervous laugh escaped Raphael's throat when he realized that he'd have to let the cat out of the bag. "So... which one is he?"

Lucifer rose an eyebrow at Raphael. Apparently this Eve was more aware of things then she had previously let on. The angelic healer placed down the glasses for a moment and then let out a small breath. "Eve... this is my brother Lucifer. Lucifer... this is my wife Eve." At the same time both individuals looked rather shocked to learn about their respected relationships with Raphael.

Eve spun around and looked like she was having trouble finding the words. "Lucifer... as in _**that**_ Lucifer?"

Raphael let out another breath and nodded. "The very same."

Eve then turned her attention back to the fallen angel and simply gazed at him with awe. Needless to say that wasn't the reaction he had expected from the young woman. Many had either turned and ran away or were trying to get into his pants. However, Eve seemed perfectly in control of her libdo. "I wasn't expecting him to be so...soo"

"Handsome." Raphael finished her thought with a raised eyebrow. "He gets that... a lot. I think you were picturing his darker side. Trust me you don't want to see that. It gives me the heebie-jeebies and I'm an Archangel."

Eve let out a small laugh as she walked back over to Raphael's side. "Don't worry you know I'd never." He simply nodded and beamed down a loving gaze at his wife. She lightly touched him on the arm and said, "I'll leave you two to talk." before she started toward the upper floors of the house where they lived.

Lucifer watched as the young woman left their presence and then gave his brother a somewhat judgie glance. Angels weren't suppose to reveal to humanity about the existance of divinity and it appeared as though Raphael had already broken that one. "Don't give me that look brother. I'm sure you revealed yourself to quite a few humans since you arrived." The fallen angel couldn't argue with that as he graciously took the glass from his brother.

Instead of questioning his brother's reasons for not only revealing himself but marrying a human Lucifer turned his focus back on the fact he was home instead at his work place. "Thought you were a workaholic Raphael. What are you doing home so early in the day?"

An slightly annoyed breath escaped his throat as he headed back down the hall with Lucifer behind him. "I hadn't planned on it but I was overruled. The hospital board forced me to take a little vacation saying I was going to make myself sick if I worked much longer without a break. Which is ridiculous but then again they don't about my status like Eve does." Raphael paused and instantly saw that troubled expression hidden within his brother's dark orbs. "That isn't what you came to discuss is it? What's on your mind Lucifer?"

For a moment Lucifer hesistated to reveal the whole truth to his brother considering the fact he was also technically a suspect. "Alex Burke. Can you tell me a little about him?"

Raphael slightly raised an eyebrow wondering what interest Lucifer could possibly have with his best friend and coworker. "Alex is an exceptional doctor. In fact he's one of the best I've come across since I've arrived on Earth. He's also the only other human I interact with on a daily basis that knows my true identity. I've taken him under my wing and shared my knowledge with him to help humanity advance in terms of medical science."

Lucifer nodded as Raphael provided some historical information that helped put everything else into context. "Since he knows about you is it safe to assume he also knows about Michael and Azrael?"

Raphael nodded once more. "The most interesting thing about Alex's relationship with Azrael is he doesn't see her as the Angel of Death. He just sees her as the world's most renouned forensic scientist. No one in the history of time has seen her as anything other than what she was created to be. Recently he even asked my advice about how to court our darling sister. His relationship with Michael isn't so clear cut. The two meet because all of our love interests are contected by friendship. Eve, Natalie and Bianca (Gabriel's girlfriend) are friends with Azzy and so on and so forth." The healer narrowed his eyes slightly wondering where all this interest was coming from all of a sudden. "You don't think Alex had something to do with this do you?"

The fallen angel let out a small defeated sigh before nodding. "When I talked with him today he seemed on edge when I brought up the murders. He's clearly hiding something but he didn't stay long enough for me to find out what."

The younger brother took a minute to consider everything that was just said and almost seconds afterward the answer came to him. "Bloody hell... I figured out how all this connects." Lucifer slightly rose an eyebrow in interest. "Diego and Javier were talking about targetting Azzy... Alex must have overheard and like any boyfriend he wanted to protect what was important to him. Michael must have figured out the same pattern considering both of our lovers had been targetted and decided to go after them again before they got to Azrael. After that I can only speculate, but Alex must have done this to not only protect Azzy but to...to protect me."

"Protect you?" Lucifer questioned.

"A lot has happened to me since you were cast out of heaven brother. I'm not the same as I was and needless to say I would have gone after them myself. Alex must have wanted to protect my image knowing how important my work is." Raphael rubbed his temples and muttered, "...Father why are you doing this to me?" Instead of waiting for an answer he simply sighed as he turned to his backyard at found Michael standing there to his surprise. Nothing was more true at that moment than the saying, 'When it rains it pours.'

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello my fellow Lucifans! At last Lucifer knows who is responsible for the murders. Punishment will have to wait since there is a whole new crisis about to unfold. The brothers are going to meet once more. Will Michael try to kill Lucifer now that Chloe isn't around or will they all come to some understanding before blood is shead? Not going to reveal that yet. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to learn what happens. All I will say is I'm excited to write this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 10 and I'll see you all again soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Interrelationships amongst the Archangels had always been complicated but matters only grew more so since their decent to Earth. Having Michael and Lucifer in close proximity to one another wasn't going to end well and Raphael was well aware of that. Ever since the rebellion Michael had been an emotional wreck and now that he was becoming familiar with these things he had lived without for thousands of years he was unstable. If they could all leave the backyard without any of their blood being spilled it would be a victory. For Lucifer this whole thing was another uncomfortable family reunion and he didn't know how to handle it since the last one ended with one of them being erased from existance entirely. Raphael quickly glanced back at Lucifer innocently before he crossed the threshold of his residence to face their elder brother. It wasn't often that Michael came over his residence unannounced nevermind coming in the backway. "You don't have to sneak around you know brother. Eve and I have told you that you are welcome anytime."

Michael took a quick glance behind his younger brother and saw that Lucifer was still standing in the doorway. Internally his anger was building up again just like it had when they had seen each other back at his home. "You allowed that _**thing**_ into your home, Raphael?"

The angelic healer once again let out an annoyed breath and rolled his eyes at the comment. After all this time and the strides that he had made with Nataile's help Michael still couldn't bring himself to think of Lucifer as their brother. The guilt of that day had really done a number on Michael and Raphael was growing tired of it. "Whom or what I allow into my home is my business. You, my dear brother, aren't our Father so don't tell me what to do. Don't tell me you came all this way to continue your personal vendetta with Lucifer."

Chance had it that all three of the siblings were in the same place at the same time. Michael couldn't believe that Raphael would think so little of him that he'd assume such a thing. "As a matter of fact, no. I came to talk to you about something else."

Raphael pushed paused on his judgemental thoughts and began to examine his elder brother's body language. It wasn't very often that the elder angel had difficult with anything but it was clearly written on his features. He truly had no idea what to do another the situation he found himself in. "Did something happen with Natalie?"

A small laugh escaped the elder angel's throat as he nodded in confirmation. He had allowed himself to get carried away with his emotions and once again hurt Natalie, emotionally. Needless to say after her ordeal she didn't need any of that. "I can't seem to do anything right when it comes to her. I lost my temper today in front of her and I think I gave her quite a fright. I tried talking to her but all she could do was cry. She understands I'm trying to work out some stuff but I...I can't keep doing this."

Raphael understood where his brother was coming from. For thousands of years he hadn't had any real emotions. He had simply acted in the manner which was respected, which usually involved destroying some demon. Now that he was on Earth he was starting to feel emotions again which was complicated only by the circumstances of his upbringing. He was heaven's defender and leader of all angel kind. "I understand. Emotions can be quite inconvient, specially those that you aren't accustomed to. Believe me I know." He broke another laugh and pointed to his head. "No matter how inconvient they are...they are a part of you and you need to embrace the process if you truly want to return to your former self."

That was easy for Raphael to say since all he was dealing with were emotions that weren't his. He still understood how to process them approperately and had a stable relationship with his wife. Natalie and Michael were living together yes but they hadn't made their relationship offical in the eyes of their Father. "How am I suppose to work it out?"

A small sigh escaped Raphael's throat when he realized he was working with a brother who was pretty clueless about matters of love, especially in his current state. "Give her time, don't rush it. Do something nice like take her out to dinner or have an intimate night at home without any distractions."

Michael thought about his brother's suggestions and then nodded in agreement. Even though that issue had been dealth with there was still the giant elephant in the room; Lucifer. Raphael knew that Michael wasn't going to let that go and he was prepared for that outcome. Without another word the elder angel started to cross the lawn toward Lucifer until he was meet with his younger brother's hand on his chest. "Raphael please don't interfer in this."

"You don't have to do this Michael. No one is forcing you to go after Lucifer. Just drop it and move on. What happened in heaven took place thousands of years ago. Lets clean the slate and start over, all of us."

Michael lightly shook his head. "You don't understand, brother. I'm still under orders. Father gave me one task and that was to eliminate the devil on sight and until I hear otherwise I'm going to forfill His will."

For the whole exchange Lucifer had been an idle observer but now that things involved him personally he wasn't going to stand by and remain silent. "May I say something?" Lucifer called out as he approached his brothers who were about to get into a shouting match. The silence that erupted between them was answer enough for the club owner to pitched his own arguement. "If our dear old Dad had wanted me to return to hell why hadn't he taken the opportunity to do so when Malcom shot me? He could have turned a blind eye and did nothing but he didn't. I was revived and I'm still here."

"You dare question the merciful nature of the Almighty? You ungrateful..." Michael began before Raphael once again stept in preventing his elder brother from launching himself at Lucifer.

"Lucifer has a point. He had the opportunity to see things through Himself and He didn't. That proves my statement. Maybe that's not what Father wants afterall and you were misinterupting things."

Michael lightly shook his head in disappointment. "You let that _**thing**_ corrupt you dear brother. To your point there is no misinterperation. Father only did it to assure he had enough resources to handle the situation with Mom. Both return to hell by the end, problem solved."

The final thether holding Raphael's patience had snapped. He understood all to well that Michael had created this illusion for himself to protect him from all the pain he was experiencing but enough was enough. If he was ever to move on with his life Michael needed to understand that Lucifer wasn't the enemy. "Michael, believe me I get it... you were the one responsible for casting Samael out of heaven and ever since then you haven't been able to forgive yourself. But this... this whole delusion you have surrounded yourself with needs to stop! Look... these are the facts. One: Samael was cast out of heaven and was thrown into hell where he became the Lord of Hell. Two: Samael changed his name and became known as Lucifer. Three: Samael and Lucifer are the same being. Four: The devil doesn't _make_ anyone do _anything._ Need I go on?"

Lucifer stood there is utter surprise as he heard his younger brother defend him with such convinction. Aside from Ella, no one had ever said a nice thing about the devil. There was no denying that the three of them did have a very strong bond growing up but this wasn't what he was expecting. No one challenged Michael, ever. "Our brother _DIED_ years ago. That being before you is nothing more than a vile creature from hell disquised as Samael to confuse you." Michael shifted his glance to Lucifer. His eyes were filled with hate but hidden deep down Lucifer could also recongize the agony of that day radiating through Michael's being. "I see you for the abomination you are and I will vanquish you once and for all."

Raphael recongized there was no turning back now. The fight he had been hoping to avoid was now transpiring in his own backyard. "...You could never stop punishing me, huh?" The healer muttered under his breath before he gently pushed Lucifer back and took up a defensive position before him.

Michael formed a fist at his side as he observed Raphael's behavior. Things were worse than he had believed. Not only had Lucifer corrupted Raphael but now he was willing to defy their Father's will by standing in his way. "Raphael, get out of my way."

Lightly Raphael shook his head and remained steadfast in his position. "I won't let you do this, Michael."

Panic appeared on Lucifer's features as he saw his angelic siblings caught in a stare down. Last night Raphael declared without hestitation that he'd die before he let anyone harm Lucifer again and clearly he meant it literally. That's the only way a battle between Archangel's could end. The why was what was bothering him the most. Raphael had a great deal to lose. He had his career and a beautiful wife. Not to mention all the people's lives he had saved with his own hands. The loss of Raphael would be diastrous not only for the Earth but for the heavens as well. "Raphael... don't." Lucifer pleaded.

The fallen angel's words fell on deaf ears as Raphael continued to stare down with Michael who appeared just as determined. "Is this your answer?"

Once again Lucifer didn't understand what his brother was refering to. A smile appeared on Raphael's face as he nodded. "This is my answer to both you... and Father." Raphael outstretched his left hand by his side and almost magically a blade appeared. Apparently Azrael's blade wasn't the only celestial weapon brought down from heaven.

Michael let out a small sigh when he realized his hands were tied. If he was going to complete his task he would have no choice but to go through the healer. "Then I hope Father has mercy on your soul." In a swift motion he pulled out his own weapon a short sword similar to that of the kind samuari wielded. Without a doubt in Lucifer's mind that had to be the murder weapon they had been looking for. Of course now was not the time to be thinking about the case. His two brothers were set to kill one another and to his dismay it was his doing.

Before Lucifer could even move to react the siblings had already charged one another. The connecting of steel rang out in the air and the intensity of their battle was nearly sufficating. Based on what Lucifer was noticing in their attack patterns, Michael was clearly out to kill while Raphael was attempting to incapacitate his opponent. The younger angel blocked another powerful strike of his brother's blade and in a skillful move he forced Michael off balance and then kicked him back. A slightly amused expression appeared on his features when he realized he really wasn't dealing with the same Raphael he had known in heaven. Raphael was talented with a blade, but for him to be on his level something definately changed in him. "You've gotten stronger Raphael."

"I have. My time on Earth has provided me with things...no... people I want to protect. That desire is what makes us stronger. I've come to realize THAT is what Father was trying to teach us. He was trying to teach us what it really meant to love someone. Why haven't you learned that lesson Michael?"

"I KNOW love brother but I also KNOW true loss too. More than anyone else I know what that feels like and more than anything else I'd rather disappear entirely than to feel that again."

The lull in the fight gave Lucifer the chance to get between his two fighting siblings. "Michael I know I hurt you... a lot, but things don't have to go like this. We are brothers. Lets just walk off the chess board... bury the hatchet and start anew. I don't want to lose another sibling, please just put the sword down."

For a moment Michael appeared to consider Lucifer's words. For the first time in a long while Raphael saw a glimpse of the elder brother he remembered. Before it could take root Michael closed his eyes and lightly bit his bottom lip. A somewhat disappointed look appeared on the younger angels when they had saw he had regained his resolve. Apparently their Father had a stronger grasp on Michael than either had first realized. "It's too late. Nothing can change the destiny that was laid out for us. This is Father's will and IT WILL BE DONE!"

Without much warning Michael went on the attack again, giving Raphael only seconds to make a decision. Instead of grabbing Lucifer and flying off he knew he'd have to do something drastic to make his stance unmistakeably known. "...I'm sorry." He whispered to his elder brother before he pushed him out of the way only to find himself get run through by Michael's blade.

Killing something wasn't a new sensation to Michael but despite what he had told himself this was the first time he'd struck down one of his own flesh and blood. He withdrew his weapon as Lucifer was picking himself off the ground. The fallen angel was struck with all kinds of emotions when he had seen his younger brother standing there with a bloody hole in his chest. "RAPHAEL!" Quickly the strength seemed to leave the healer and within moments he found himself lying on his back, bleeding out.

Shock quickly turned to anger as Lucifer witnessed the defeat of his younger brother. Again because of him someone very close to him was hurt. Clearly he hadn't done with him own hands but knowledge didn't change how he felt. The fallen angel shifted his glance toward Michael who was standing there in a state of shock. Lucifer's eyes shifted from their usual black hue to fire red as he shot a dark glance at his elder brother. "What...have you...DONE?!" Lucifer roared. Blood or no, nothing was going to stop Lucifer from seeking punishment for this and Michael sensed it.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello fellow Lucifans. Well, Michael went and did it now. He pissed off the devil and now there will be some hell to pay. I've been looking forward to this showdown for a while and I hope you all enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it. Raphael tried but it appears nothing will stop Michael from carrying out the orders their Father gave him. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review. I'll see you all again in chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly all feeling began to slip from the fallen Archangel as his life energy faded from his form. Countless times he had been witness to Death and how each human meet the end of their existance. For Raphael it was a strange sensation for he had never died before. Weakly he turned his gaze back toward his brothers and saw the fall out between them. Lucifer was furious so much so his true features were starting to show through. The angelic healer could only watch as Lucifer grabbed hold of the nearly comotose Michael and proceeded to punch the crap out of him. Michael didn't provide any resistance knowing that was the least he deserved and needless to say this was only the beginning. Although their Father been absent for a long long time there was no doubt in the eldest angel's mind that He would punish him severely for killing Raphael. After a good dozen blows Lucifer released Michael from his grasp and stood up to be by his fallen brother's side. Lucifer recalled what it was like to die and didn't want Raphael to go through all that by himself. The anger Lucifer was feeling was soon replaced with sorrow when he approached his brother's nearly lifeless form. "Why...Why did you do that? You didn't have to sacrifice yourself like that." As Lucifer spoke tears started to form in his eyes for the first time in ages.

Raphael could see the angish written in every fiber of Lucifer's being and it pained him to know he had caused it with his actions although they were meant to protect him. The world had painted his brother as this ultimate creature of evil but there was no doubt in Raphael's mind. There wasn't an evil bone in Lucifer's body. Sure he punished people but those who saw that ugly side of him truly deserved it. That wasn't who Lucifer was. In his last moments he couldn't help but see Lucifer as he was in heaven. An Angel of absolute purity, who loved his father and brothers more than anything. With the strength Raphael had left in his body he reached his right hand up and wiped away the tears that were now streaming down his brother's face. "Because...because I... love you." Raphael choked out.

In that moment Lucifer was grateful that it wasn't Azrael's blade that had struck down his angelic brother. He wouldn't be gone like Uriel, but he doubted that he'd ever see him again considering Raphael's death on Earth would force him back to heaven. Chloe had once said that Lucifer never shut up but for the first time in his existance he didn't know what to say. Raphael didn't need the same comfort as a mortal. He knew exactly where he was going. The only uncertain thing about the whole situation was what would Father say? Lucifer quickly glanced back at the house and remembered that Raphael would be leaving behind Eve. A weak smile appeared on his features when he made another promise. "I'll look after her, brother. I promise I'll protect her in your place."

Eve was a strong woman, one of the strongest Raphael had ever met. He knew that his sudden passing would upset her a great deal but she would understand. There was a comfort knowing that Lucifer would look after her and be there if she needed something. Even though Lucifer proved he was quite sexually prolific he did have a moral code and wouldn't dare make a move on her. The next thing Lucifer knew he heard a light thud as his brother's hand fell back down to Earth. "...Raphael?" The fallen angel look down at his brother's body again and noticed he was completely still. Raphael had been able to pass peacefully and with a smile on his face.

The loss of another brother had struck Lucifer quite hard. He felt as though as his chest was being squeezed to its breaking point. Slowly he took a few deep breaths as he brought himself to his feet to resume to punishment he knew needed to be dished out to Michael for his crime. Before he got too far from Raphael's corpse Lucifer froze when he heard a scream. Both brothers snapped their head in the direction of the noise and found Eve standing there in other shock. In a matter of seconds her strength melted away and crashed to her knees before her husband's body. Tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls. Her body was trembling with a mix of anger and saddness. In between her sobs she gazed up at the heavens and shouted in frustration at God. "How dare you!? You give him back! Give him back to me!" After fits of rage Eve found find herself sobbing again, laying her head in his husband's chest.

Lucifer had gazed around and there was no sign of Azrael. Why wasn't she there at the moment of death like she always was? Was it somehow different for angels or perhaps something or someone was keeping her away? Eve wasn't the only one not taking the whole situation well. On the other side of the lawn, Michael was on the ground simply staring at his bloody blade. The last time he did something he regretted, he sealed away his emotions and everything that made him, well him. This time was different. In a moment of insanity, he switched the directionality of the blade to turn it on himself. He had done the unforgivable and now he had to pay for it. Quickly Lucifer shook these thoughts from his mind and rushed over to Michael's side grabbing the blade away from him. "Oh no you don't. You don't get off that easy, brother. Look at what you've done!" He pointed over at the scene of Eve still sobbing terribly over her husband.

Angish and selfloathing filled Michael's being as he watched Eve go through the process of grieving over Raphael. It wasn't suppose to be this way. The two of them were suppose to be living together happily. He had taken it all away himself and he despised himself for it. All Michael wanted to do was bury himself in some kind of pit and rot but he knew Lucifer wouldn't let him get away with it that easy. He'd make him feel the pain. Make him suffer until he couldn't take anymore. Only when he had completely broken would Lucifer end things. Father had turned Lucifer into this and he had learned well in his time ruling Hell.

Eve slowly started to regain control over herself and her emotions. Just as she was about to say a final goodbye to her beloved husband she blinked when she thought she noticed slight movement in his hands. Lightly she shook her head. It wasn't possible. Raphael was dead. It was just his body settling into death. Carefully she wiped the last few tears from her features and leaned down to give him a goodbye kiss. When she did her eyes widened again when she noticed a slight but growing movement in his chest. A suprised gasp escaped her throat when she was seeing the remarkable; her husband was coming back to life. In a weak voice he whispered, "... ..." which caused her to let out an excited shout which got the attention of the two distraught brothers.

If they hadn't scene it themselves they most likely wouldn't have believe it. Raphael was now sitting up with the help of his wife. He spat out the blood that accumulated in his throat and smiled over at his brothers. Angels were mysterious beings and sure they could come back from a great deal but even Lucifer was having a hard time accepting what was clearly before him. Both siblings made their way over and all either could say was, "..How?"

Raphael let out a small laugh as he looked up at his elder sibings were looked like they saw a ghost. "Father apparently wasn't ready for me to come home. He kicked my ass back down here and told me to stay like a good son." Bit by bit Raphael could feel his strength returning and then continued. "Well that's not the whole story..." His gaze shifted up to Michael who rose an eyebrow at the comment. "...it seems those remenence you were so convinced corrupted me, actually revived me." Carefully the angelic healer pulled himself off the ground only to feel slightly dizzy after having bled out. "Seems sis passed me over too. Guess I have more to do here."

Just as he stated that he felt a warm palm slap him across the face. The sting lasted for a moment before he locked eyes with his wife who was more upset. "You IDIOT! What were you doing?!" Her anger quickly left as she wrapped her arms around him and muttered. "I thought I lost you."

A light sigh escaped Raphael's throat as he hugged Eve back. He could understand how she felt. Needless to say he was deeply sorry for hurting her like that and he would make it up to her. "I... I'm sorry Eve. I won't be so reckless like that again." He then turned to look at Michael's features. If nothing else the shock of it all had returned the archangel to his original state. "Although I didn't plan for things to happen like this... you're back to normal finally."

Michael sent Raphael a slight glare of annoyance. "By making me think I killed you?! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Lightly Raphael rubbed the back of his neck. "The best way to get through someone's emotional barriers is to make them relive a tragic event... so I thought..."

"Shock therapy Raphael, seriously?! I thought I KILLED you, literally KILLED you and you're tell me it was part of your plan to remind me who i was? Seriously brother are you trying to one up on Dad or something because this was seriously screwed up!" Michael shouted.

Raphael could see a similar annoyance written behind Lucifer's features as well. The plan had worked but it really did hurt a lot of people. "Truly I'm sorry. I never meant for it to... to hurt any of you. I just want us to.. to be a family again. I wasn't expecting to come back but like I said Father isn't finished." In the end Lucifer knew everything would be fine so he didn't press the issue any further. He just wanted to forget the incident and move on. Of course there was still the whole situation with the double homicide to deal with. Another sigh escaped Raphael's throat as his thoughts also returned to the more pressing matter. "Lucifer... I know it's your job to take down bad guys... but please let me handle things with Alex quitely. I'll get him to come peacefully. I just don't want there to be a big commotion with the police and all."

"Very well. I'll inform the detective."

Once again Raphael placed his hand on Lucifer's shoulder and with his outward expressions thanked his brother without uttering a single word. Without another word he started off into the house to fetch himself some fresh clothes and began to mentally prepare himself for the meeting with Alex. If the existance he was use to was going to get ruined he'd rather do it under his terms. Around the same time Lucifer withdrew his phone from his pocket and told the device to 'Call the detective'.

Chloe had just finished meeting with a judge to discuss matters of a warrant when she heard her phone vibrating in her pocket. Quickly she reached her hand in and glanced at the screen which indicated the call was coming from her partner. "Lucifer, I was just about to call you about..."

"Detective, meet me at Los Angeles General. Raphael is going to confront the killer himself to get the suspect to come quitely." Chloe looked rather shocked when Lucifer gave her more of the details and needless to say she wasn't exactly thrilled that a civilian was going to handle matters. However it made sense to have some internal forces handle matters considering the suspect was a high profile doctor with a great deal of name recongnition within the city. By the end of the call she agreed to meet Lucifer there and would be ready to move at a moments notice.

Alex Burke slowly made his way out from the surgical ward with a deep breath as he reaches up to remove the blue hair cap from his head. His mind had been so filled with worry ever since the morning when Detective Decker had stopped by and was asking questions about the homicide. The young man made it all the way to the admission floor where he shared office space with his partner. He flipped on the lights to the office and looked somewhat surprised to see Raphael sitting behind Eve's desk. "Raphael? Didn't the admistration send you on mandetory leave?"

The archangel let out a small laugh as he stood up and walked around the desk. "I am... I'm not here about a patient. I'm here because I learned something disturbing and I wanted to hear it from the source instead of the grape vine. Did you kill those men, Alex?"

A look of regret appeared on the dark man's features when he saw the look on his partners face. Alex understood Raphael's philosphies regarding life and he hated that things had to turn out this way. "Raphael, they were going to hurt her. After what happened to Natalie... I didn't want that for Azzy. She's... she's better than that. She deserves better than to be treated like some play thing."

"Alex...why? Why didn't you take matters to the police? They could have made a move and arrested them without any of this."

Alex could see the hurt on Raphael's features. Having to confront his best friend about something so evil was a burden. "There wasn't time. I didn't want any of this, believe me. Apparently I wasn't the only one who knew. On my way home that evening, I saw Michael and he was stalking them. I... I panicked...so I..."

Raphael closed his eyes and began to figure out the rest of the story. Michael must have already began his assult when Alex arrived and the doctor acted on impulse and tried to stop him by grabbing the only thing available to him, Michael's sword. Apparently all celestial weapons had a habit of messing with mortals who came into contact with it. Instead of stopping Michael, the blade compelled Alex to see its true wielders desire out and in the end he killed them. "...Alex, I understand. You just wanted to help those you care about. Truth be told you prevented Michael and I from doing a horrible thing. Divine interviention or not... there is no denying you murdered two men in cold blood. I can't protect you from the justice system, but I can keep things quite at the hospital. No one else has to know. Just come peacefully."

Before Alex could reply the two doctors heard footsteps approaching from Raphael's office. To their surprise it was Lucifer. Apparently he had arrived their before Raphael and had been listening the whole time. "Before you do that... Alex, I want to know something. What do you desire most in this life?"

Raphael shot a glance at his brother who guestured back innocently as if to say he wasn't interested in punishing his friend like he did all the others before. "...I...I want to be..." Alex began to say as he fell under Lucifer's spell. "Yes?" Lucifer urged looking rather curious. "...to be a man Azzy can depend on and someone who my friends know they can count on to have their back."

Another pure and honest answer. Lucifer was beginning to wonder what was going on with all the suspects of the world. They all had such positive desires but they had allowed themselves to be lead astray. Raphael broke a small smile as he heard his friend's thoughts. "You... You already are, Alex. More than you know."

The light moment was broken when Chloe finally arrived on the scene and arressed Alex. Like Raphael promised they did things quitely, without cuffs or any of the other obvious outward appearances. Raphael watched as Chloe drove off with Alex in the back of her squad car. Lucifer walked up behind him moments later with a cigerette hanging from his fingertips. "Are you ok, brother?"

Innocently Raphael turned to look at his elder brother and lightly he laughed. "No... no I'm not. You're precious detective just took away my best friend and now I'm finished here. Couldn't be helped, justice had to be served even though those men were as far from innocent as you can be."

"It's not like you lost everything." Lucifer reminded Raphael.

"I have my family, yes... but your wrong brother. I have lost everything else. Without Alex by my side I can't openly work alongside humanity for they would get proof of divinity. I have no intension of revealing myself to others for the simple reason that just gets complicated. No need to worry, I'll live." With that Raphael walked off to return home where he can bury his pain in solitude. Lucifer watched for a moment before he too returned to his corvette and drove back to Lux. The case had been solved but there was no enjoyment from discovering the truth. All that existed in that moment was emptiness.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey fellow Lucifans. The case has come to a close but no one came out the winner here. Michael had returned to his senses and now Raphael is dealing with depression. Will this be the new norm for the angelic siblings or will something else happen to turn things on its head? We will have to wait and see. Also needed to tell you were are close to the conclusion to our story. Keep those thoughts coming. It really will help me get through the last leg of this journey. Again I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

Emptiness and dissatisfaction consumed the club owner with the close of the latest investigation he assisted on. Justice was served however in Lucifer's own mind he felt that it was delivered to the wrong side. The fallen angel didn't know Doctor Burke personally but he did understand was Raphael's personal judgement. Until he ditched heaven the archangel spent his days guiding his charge from the shadows allowing them to carry out their Father's will. An individual had to be truly special to convince an angel to abandon their mask and exist openly by their side. Throughout the entirety of existance Raphael had never personally took anyone under his wing until he meet Alex. A heavy sigh escaped his throat when he felt a great concern fill his being about his younger brother. Would he too fall into insanity and do something reckless to end his suffering once and for all? Could Eve bear the "burden" of supporting the Archangel through this process? Would love be enough? Lucifer didn't know the answer to any of these questions and the uncertainty was nerveracking. Insteading of worrying like a mother hen the club owner walked across the room and poured himself his morning cup of bourbon. He allowed the smell of the liquid gold to fill his lungs and then took a sip which instantly brought some calm to his being.

With his mind finally at some ease for the first time in twenty four hours the fallen angel began to consider his options for the whole day. For once his schedule was clear which for Lucifer was as rare as hell freezing over. Carefully he picked up his phone to assure Chloe hadn't called him for a case when he wasn't paying attention. Nothing was awaiting his attention when he gazed at the screen. No messages or missed calls were registered. Lucifer lightly shrugged it off and just when he thought he'd have nothing to disturb him the familiar big of his private elevator echoed into the penthouse. Immediately he thought the individual gracing him with their presence had to be either his Mother or Amenadiel. Both seemed to have a gift for showing up at the worst possible moment. A surprised glance appeared on his features when he found the individual in question to be neither of the usual suspects. In fact it was the last person he'd expect; his sister-in-law Eve.

The young woman's choice of attire indicated that she had traveled straight from home which also implied that Raphael hadn't returned to his human job at the hospital. Needless to say that fact alone was enough to raise the red flags in Lucifer's mind. That fact coupled with the idea that she choose to come to HIM of all people spoke volumes. He simply watched her for a few moments as she attempted to get her thoughts in order. Clearly she was nervous and he wasn't sure if that was because she was uncertain about what to do about Raphael or if it had to do with the fact she was asking for help from the devil himself. Eve took a deep breath and then made her way across the penthouse floor to meet Lucifer at the sitting area where he was still standing. "Thank G...the heavens your still here." Eve began. "I.. I didn't know where to turn."

The sound of her voice told Lucifer that his previous concerns weren't just figments of his imagination. Carefully the fallen angel placed down his drink and glanced over at Eve with a calm expression. "What happened Eve? Is Raphael alright?"

Again her eyes revealed the true depth of her concern for her husband. "I...I don't know. He hasn't been himself since the other day. I've never seen him like this and I'm starting to get really worried. When he came home last night he was filled with rage and...and I still can't believe it... his eyes, they were glowing like... like... the only way i could describe it was... hell fire."

Needless to say Lucifer wasn't too pleased to hear Eve's description of the changes occuring within his younger brother. Apparently Raphael was experiencing a break and if he kept this up Lucifer was afraid that his brother would fall like Amenadiel did. There was no doubt the situation needed to be dealt with before anyone got seriously hurt. "And you? Are you ok?"

"Physically yes. Emotionally speaking I'm a wreck. Natalie always told me about how things were with Michael when he flew off the handle and I was worried Raphael would respond similiarly. I...I don't want to lose him, Lucifer. Please you have to help him." Eve was on the verge of tears when she pleaded for the devil's aid. Unlike all the other times people came to him for favors he was also genuinely invested in the quest. He knew he was indirectly responsible for this mess and he wasn't about to abandon his brother after he sacrificed himself for his own sake.

A soft comforting smile appeared on Lucifer's face as he reached over and lightly touched Eve's shoulder in a effort to ease her mind. "Worry not, I'll handle the situation. He'll be back to normal before you know it."

Just as the reassuring words exited the male's throat a few rogue tears started to stream down the other's cheeks. Lucifer was unnerved to see the sight but relaxed when she quickly wiped them away and broke a small smile of her own. "Thank you Lucifer." Lightly he nodded in acknowledgement of her thanks and grabbed hold of his keys. Without any other words having to be spoken the club owner lightly tapped Eve's shoulder before he made his way to the residence she shared with her husband.

Upon arriving at the residence Lucifer noticed that things still seemed rather calm in terms of supernatural energies. Deep down in his gut Lucifer still felt uneasy about the whole situation and hoped when he came face to face with his younger brother he wasn't ape shit crazy. Carefully he made his way through the house calling out the archangel's name. The only reply Lucifer received was the sound of some glass bottles clanging together. Lucifer followed the noise and found his younger brother sitting on the floor against one of the couches in the living room. "Raphael?"

Lucifer looked around the room and found several empty alcohol bottles scattered around his brother. The amount was mindblowing, even for the devil who really did enjoy his alcohol. A laugh escaped Raphael's throat when he caught sight of his elder brother. The angelic healer pulled himself off the ground and grumbled something inaudible under his breath. Without batting an eye the younger being poured himself another drink and let the empty bottle fall to the couch beside him. "I'd offer you a drink but..." Raphael glanced around and chuckled. "...It's all gone. Unless you wanna take this back to your place."

Playfully Raphael strengthened the suggestion by hanging off his brother with a disturbing seductive look on his features. Clearly his brother had way to much to drink even for an angel. Gently Lucifer peeled his brother off him and let out a small breath. "Raphael, you look like hell."

In reply Raphael let out an amused snort and waved the statement off. Experiencing this now finally made him understand how Chloe must have felt when he was off acting out. Mentally he noted that he'd have to once again apologize for that behavior. There was no doubt that Raphael was in a dangerously unstable state and Lucifer knew he'd have to do something to snap him out of it. He then decided to go into the kitchen and grabbed a big glass of water. "Water? That's pretty dull brother. Where's the fun in that?"

Out of annoyance and strategy he splashed it in Raphael's face who simple stood there blinking. Now he was wasted, as wasted as an angel could be and annoyingly wet. "Get a hold of yourself, Raphael." To further his efforts Lucifer reached over and grabbed the glass from Raphael's hand which caused the younger angel to pout.

"What's the point?! My existance on Earth is ruined anyway! What's one more fallen angel in the grand scheme of things?"

Lucifer couldn't help but get frustrated with his younger brother. He hadn't fallen yet but he was deliberately trying to bring that fate on himself out of guilt. Lucifer understand what it was like to fall from grace and there were times he wished he hadn't. There was no way he'd allow his kid brother to pursue that path. Without much warning Lucifer punched Raphael in the face, causing the younger angel to fall back onto the ground. "Don't give me that crap Raphael! Do you have any idea how worried Eve is about you?! Stop being so self-absorbed and think about how your actions are affecting everyone around you."

Raphael let out a small breath as he rubbed the blood off from his lip and glanced back at his brother for a moment before pulling himself back to his feet. "That's the problem, Lucifer. That's all i've BEEN thinking about. None of this would have never have happened if I...I didn't forgo my approach to humanity. From the beginning of time I took a hands off approach, offering guidance from the shadows. I only interviened when Father explicitly told me to. Slowly things changed and I grew more interested in them. When heaven became unbearable I came here and lowered my guard. I let them in... befriended them in ways I hadn't before. To those who I let in, what have I really brought them brother?"

Everything that Raphael was saying were thoughts Lucifer had at given points of his own existance on earth. He felt that way after Delilah's death and the killing of Father Frank. Those were people he cared about and in the end they died because of him, or so he believed. Despite that it didn't stop Lucifer from trying to connect with humanity and he wasn't going to let Raphael give up either. "Raphael you aren't to blame. You didn't force anyone to do anything."

A small laugh escaped the younger angel's throat even though he knew that statement was fact. He hadn't sat on anyone's shoulder and influenced them to do anything. "Directly speaking no. That doesn't make me feel any less responsible. Alex wouldn't have even had to think about killing anyone if it wasn't for me... for any of us! He did it to protect us and now his future is ruined. All that brillance will be lost and there isn't anything I can do to stop it." Raphael knew that even without publicizing the case this would continue to effect him if and when he got out of jail. No hospital would hire a doctor who had killed someone in cold blood. He'd be lucky if anyone allowed him to practice medicine again for that matter.

Lucifer looked rather thoughtful for a moment and then came up with a solution he was sure Raphael would object to. "Seek out Mom's aid, Raphael. Technically she is a defense attorney these days. You were always rather close with her. I'm sure if you asked she'd be happy to defend your friend."

The suggestion made logical sense but Raphael understood once he jumped down that rabbit hole he wouldn't be able to turn back. Lightly he shook his head in reply. "I can't do that Lucifer. Even though Mom and I were close once, things are different now. You say that all mom wants is to stay here on Earth and be with her children but I know that's not all she wants. Mom wants to get back to the Silver City and when she does she won't just play nice with Dad for our sakes. No... she'll take the first opportunity she gets to destroy him. Despite everything that Dad has done to me... and all the punishment He's dished out...I won't turn my back on Him. That will leave me in the middle of this bloody holy war between them and I don't want to be in that position again."

"You'll just sit back and watch again? Was all that talk about protecting those you care about just talk brother? Or do you truly believe that path is the rightous one?"

Lucifer pressed the right button and it was clear by Raphael's body language. He knew that Lucifer was right and he hated that he'd have to do something distasteful in order to achieve his goal. Nothing good came from playing the bystander. If he kept running from these struggles he'd end up destroying everything else he still had, namely his family. "I've made by bed and now I have to sleep in it, or so they say. You're right...I'll talk to Mom."

The angelic healer started to make his way across the room to have that talk but before he got far he accidently kicked one of the bottles. He blinked a few times when saw the mess around the living room and let out another sigh. "I should probably clean this up before my son gets home." Raphael picked up the bottles one by one and all the while Lucifer was still stuck on the word, 'son'. When he had finally tidied up Raphael glanced back at his brother. "Waiting for an invitation?" With a slight annoyed glance he replied before joining his brother for the trip to the law firm where they would find their Mother.

Charlotte Richards was sitting at her desk at her law firm catching up on some research for some of her other clients when she heard the door open and shut. Instead complaining about being disturbed without warning she looked up to see both of her two younger sons standing there. Needless to say it made her happy to see Raphael again because their first reunion was a complete and utter disaster. If Lucifer was there there was a possibility that this time Raphael would actually listen to what she had to say instead reject her. "My boys, good to see you. Just give me a minute to finish this up and we'll go to..."

The former Goddess of Creation paused when she saw the not so pleased expression on her younger son's features. She couldn't completely blame him since her actions deeply hurt him and left deep scars. Raphael turned to look at Lucifer whose own expression told him to go ahead and ask their mother the favor they both knew had to be asked. A defeated sigh escaped the younger angels throat as he turned back to his mother. Before he even said anything she noticed the somewhat unraveled state the healer was in. Clearly this was more than a social visit, which was better then what they had before; nothing. "Mother, I...I need your help."

Simply asking took almost all of his strength which spoke volumes on how deeply he was hurt in the past. Prior to all the fighting Raphael like Lucifer was fairly close to their Mother. A small smile appeared on her features when she saw that her son was at least trying to reestablish their bond. "What do you need help with son? You get into a fight with one of your siblings or something?"

"No, nothing like that. It's more like... like a favor, for a friend." Once again Raphael paused from the issue and then turned so he was could see both Lucifer and their Mother. A rather serious expression filed his features as he thought about his true feelings on the issue. "Before I say anything else I want it known for the record that if you help me with this I won't be taking your side in this bloody holy war you have going on with Dad. If you want to turn this into some kind of aminition for that end then just say you won't help me now. Enough has been lost and I don't want to lose anymore."

Charlotte could respect her son's stance on the issue. She was still undecided what she'd do when she did get back to heaven but at the very least she happy to have access to her children again. If she had to deal with humanity in order to have that back in her life then she'd gladly accept it. "I would never treat you like a tool son, you must believe that. I know I wasn't there when you needed me in the past but I am now."

Raphael turned to Lucifer again who simply nodded to assure his little brother that things would be ok. With that he readied himself and began to explain the situation. "My best friend...well only friend on Earth is facing a double murder charge and I was hoping that you'd be able to use your expertise to..."

"Get the charges dropped?" Charlotte asked.

The healer let out a small laugh and then shook his head slightly. "That I know isn't possible... there is no doubt he did it but he only did so to protect me... and Michael...and Azzy. He's not a killer Mom and he would have never done anything of the sort if it wasn't for us getting involved in his life. Maybe you can get the state to agree to some deal, a lesser setence perhaps?"

"Of course, son. I'd be happy to assist your friend. If he's important to you than he's important to me." Needless to say Raphael was stunned to hear that his mother would be so willing to help. Had he simply misjudged her before or was she in a giving mood to get in his good graces? The verdict was still uncertain with that but it was a relief to know that his friend would be in good hands.

"Thank you Mom, it means a lot."

During the ride back to Raphael's home, Lucifer finally felt some real gratification that had been missing. He was able to not only break Raphael out of his funk which was worrying Eve but he had also managed to restore some normalcy to his brother's relationship with their Mother. When they pulled into his driveway Lucifer looked up at Raphael with a somewhat serious look. "Don't give up practicing medicine brother. When you're ready show those humans they can't chase off an Archangel."

Raphael let out a small laugh as he closed the car door behind him. After he lost Alex he was prepared to send in his resignation from the hospital but after the days events he was sure despite the difficulties thats where he belonged. "Of course, and besides no one else can look after the lover of the devil right?"

"I'd still like to know how you and Chloe came to know each other, Raphael."

"Over dinner? I'm sure Eve would want to thank you for bringing me to my senses."

"How could I refuse?" Lucifer stated when he too pulled himself out of his car and made his way to the front door.

As Raphael opened the door and announced his return Lucifer cringed when he heard, "DADDY!" being shout by a young boy. The angelic healer smiled as his five year old son ran up to him and gave him a hug. Once more the younger brother couldn't help but laugh as he saw the devil scooting away. After all this time he still had such a hard time with children. The young boy had short dark brown hair that had a little bit of a wave in front. To add onto his dismay the boy was wearing a t-shirt with an angel emoji printed on it. The child's eyes land on Lucifer and to the devil's surprise he gazed upon him with awe. "Daddy...they are beautiful!"

Lucifer turned to his brother looking for some kind of explaination. "Your wings brother. Father gifted my son with exceptional sight. He can see a person for what they truly are regardless if those visions are physical or not." Raphael nodded in reply to his son before lightly roughing up the child's hair. "They are aren't they. Your grandfather never made another pair like them." He paused for a minute forgetting he never properly introduced the two. "Where are my manners? Lucifer, this is my son Uri. Uri, this is your uncle Lucifer."

The whole situation gave a new meaning to the term blindsided. Sensing the unease within his uncle Uri didn't approach, instead he stood next to his father. Just when Lucifer thought the surprised where over he heard the approaching footsteps of another house guest. His eyes widened slightly when he heard a familar voice shout playfully, "Luci, I'm home!"

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey fellow Lucifans. I really do enjoy writing these chapters that center around family bonds. I've also noticed a lot of you love Raphael's character. I do have a question for you guys. Would you like if I made a companion story to this one about how Chloe and Raphael meet or would you perfer if I left it as a chapter in this one? I left a little cliffhanger here. Who do you think the mysterious guest is? I love to hear your theories and as always if you have suggestions I'd love to hear those as well. Keep those reviews coming and I'll see you in chapter 14.**


	14. Chapter 14

Incrementally the reality and the existance Lucifer had grown accustomed to was being replaced with a state he'd almost forgotten; euphoria. The fallen angel had dealt with abandonment, loneliness and disheartenment for eons but now all that was fading away as he regained all that was taken from him. Needless to say Lucifer's family was far from perfect despite them all being celestial beings but in that moment he couldn't care any less. His brothers had returned and once again it felt like the old days before humanity was created. Relationships between them still held some of the straining from the thousands of years of seperation but there was no denying it was far better than having no relationship at all. The icing on the cake was the knowledge the acknowledgement, acceptance and love for him was growing. For the first time since the dawn of creation his blood family was expanding and that along with the development of his Earthly family overwhelmed Lucifer's mind; in a good way. Although all of this was a step in a positive direction Lucifer couldn't help but worry that somehow all of this would be ruined or even worse was an illusion that would utterly break him once and for all.

Despite the looming threat of a cosmic holy war that had the potential to wipe creation clean Lucifer mentally decided that he would cherish every moment he had with those who meant the world to him. Slowly the fallen angel's thoughts faded away as his focus shifted to the house guest that made his presence known. A flutter took root in his stomach as his dark eyes landed on his youngest brother Gabriel. The archangel had a pretty boy face with fine facial hair and neck length golden brown hair. Out of all his siblings Gabriel seemed the most adjusted to life among humans given his facial expressions. Unlike his older siblings who tended to dress more formally, Gabriel was sporting a loose fitting maroon button down shirt, a marsh green denim jacket, comfortable black slacks and tennis shoes. "...Gabriel"

Silence once again flooded the Santo's household when the two siblings glanced at one another. Lucifer still couldn't believe that he had the opportunity to once again have a relationship with his favorite kid brother. While the fallen angel studied Gabriel's form, the younger Archangel couldn't help but observe every inch of Lucifer's form. Despite all the trauma Lucifer had endured throughout his time in hell it appeared as though nothing had truly changed to Gabriel's relief. The trickster angel had never admitted this to anyone but secretly he desired to emulate Lucifer the most in everything he did. In his eyes, Lucifer was the one with the biggest heart and the greatest role model. After being barred from seeing him for centuries Gabriel wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spending quality time with him. "You look well, brother." Gabriel stated before he crossed the living room floor to embrace his brother.

Raphael stood back and watched as his brother's shared the intimate moment. Restoration of their family bonds took thousands of years but it had finally happened and that success eased the storm within the angelic healer's form. Despite Uri's young age he could still interupt the vibes in the air around his family. Everyone was at peace and that created a pefect picture in his mind which brought a bright smile to his features. Raphael was just about to remind his siblings about dinner when Eve emerged from the direction of the kitchen to see her other brother-in-law. "Oh Gabriel, welcome back. Thanks again for looking after Uri. Why don't you join us for dinner?"

Gabriel turned to his sister-in-law and for a moment didn't know what to say. From the beginning, Eve had always been so kind to him despite his habit of crashing there sometimes at the worst times. He was about to politely refuse when he saw the urging of Raphael through the corner of his eye. A bright smile appeared on his features when he replied, "I'd love to, thank you."

Uri grinned with excitement when he heard both of his uncles were going to join them. He rushed across the room and grabbed Gabriel's hand and started to pull him toward the kitchen. Even though Gabriel could easily resist the young boy and stand his ground like a statue he playfully went along with his nephew, "You are getting so strong kid."

Lucifer couldn't make heads or tails out of the situation. Why was Gabriel so leanient with the Uri's behavior? The kid basically had the Archangel wrapped around his pinkie. Raphael let out a small laugh as he walked up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we?" The fallen angel simply nodded before they followed after the rest of the family who had gathered around the kitchen table. Before Lucifer crossed the threshold he paused and simply gazed at the sight before him. The whole situation made him have flashbacks of when he was younger and back in heaven. He'd missed having a peaceful family dinner. It felt strange but at the same time normal to be sharing this time with his extended family. Raphael blinked as he pulled out a glass of wine from the fridge and saw his brother standing there lost in thought. "Lucifer? Something wrong?"

Upon hearing his brother's voice Lucifer shook the passing thoughts from his mind. "I'm fine...everything is fine." Lucifer stated before he entered the room and instictfully took the seat to the right side, close to the head of the table. Gabriel glanced up for a moment and smiled when he took notice of seating arrangement. Despite the long standing feud between their Father and Lucifer the fallen angel still choose to sit in his old spot instead of unconciously distancing himself from the status of favorite son. Even if Lucifer didn't know it he still deep down wanted to have things return to how they were. From that point on dinner proceeded rather smoothly without anyone taking the opportunity to break the silence.

As dinner was coming to a close, Gabriel pulled out a piece of chocolate cake and handed it to Uri who was sitting across from him. Uri's eyes light up when his gaze landed on the sweet dessert. "Wow thanks Uncle Gabriel!" He quickly spun around and looked at his parents with a pleading expression. Raphael let out a small sigh before simply replying with a nod. Excitedly the young boy excused himself from the table to let the adults talk alone.

Even though Lucifer had been calm throughout dinner he finally felt his muscles relax when he didn't have his nephew sitting inches away from him. Raphael placed down his utenils and then turned his attention to his younger brother who was barely touching his food. Clearly something was bothering him and it wasn't the fact that dinner was overly healthy. "Things good between you and Bianca?"

Gabriel quickly glanced over in Raphael's direction and then back down at his plate. His body language alone was enough to indicate that was the problem that was eating away his focus. "Oh yea everything's great..." Needless to say Gabriel's tone was far from convincing and the elder Archangel's knew it was obviously a lie. Sensing their 'really?' expressions the youngest of them let out a breath. "Ok, no... i'm just worried I'll screw everything up. I mean right now we are happy. We go out, have some drinks, go to dinner... have the occassional dance, its just I don't know what to do."

Needless to say there was a great deal going behind the scenes but neither Lucifer or Raphael understood where the dilemma was. "Gabriel what are you so afraid of? Things sound like they are going well. I've seen how Bianca looks at you. Clearly she had strong feelings for you, so what's the problem?" Raphael questioned.

"She doesn't know." Gabriel stated in a half whisper. The happy go lucky feel about him was quickly replaced with trepidation. Although Lucifer was out of the loop on what had been going on with Gabriel since his arrival on Earth he could take an educated guess as to what he's refering to. His hypothesis was proven correct when he heard another sigh from Raphael.

"You haven't told her the truth about yourself yet?"

Gabriel simply shook his head in reply. He lightly bit his bottom lip out of nervousness. Honesty was always the best policy and he knew that. However despite that he couldn't bring himself to do it out of fear. "How do I even do that? How can I tell her the truth without scaring her away? I mean hell, where do I even begin?"

Lucifer still didn't see the problem. In every encounter he had with humanity he always introduced himself the same way. He never hid the fact he was the devil. Not everyone believed him but he never conceled that fact. Why was Gabriel turning the whole process into such a problem? "Simple, you tell her the truth, I'm Gabriel... the Archangel Gabriel." Lucifer stated in a matter of fact tone.

Gabriel lightly shook his head. "You don't get it Luci, I'm not like you... not like any of you. You, Michael and Raphael... you guys can stand on your own and not be overshadowed by Father. When people think of me they think me it's...Gabriel the voice of God. It only gets worse from there. What am I suppose to say, oh yeah and one of my brother's happens to be THE DEVIL and Dad is well GOD?!" Tears started to gather in the young Archangel's eyes as his ears heard the fears he had tried to bury in the core of his being. "I can't..."

Sympathy appeared on Raphael's features when he came to understand the depth of the problem. The angelic healer didn't realize how luck he was. From the moment he met Eve he could tell that she had a feeling he was special, somehow not of this world. Without blinking an eye she simply accepted him for who and what he was without fear or reservations. Even when he was unstable, she continued to be by his side and support him. Lucifer on the other hand could in a way understand where Gabriel was coming from. Although he had told Chloe numberous times he was the Devil, she never seemed to believe him. To her he was simply a man... an unusual man named Lucifer Morningstar. That didn't matter. She wasn't afraid of him. She didn't see him as some monster. Chloe trusted him completely and that was all he needed. "Gabriel, not telling her the truth is just as harmful. Without question humanity has a hard time with divinity. Not all can or will accept it but if your relationship is as strong as I believe it to be then you have to tell her."

"Lucifer is right. If you want to have a meaningful relationship... a family of your own then you have to stop hiding behind your tricks and tell her the truth. Just be yourself. She loves you for you, not because your an Angel." Raphael added.

Eve smiled as she saw the brotherly exchange play out before her. Raphael had always told her how much he had missed that and it was a wonderful sight to see them getting along like old times. Gabriel allowed the words of his brothers sink in and then he nodded, bouncing back to his usual cheerful self. "Speaking of relationships Raphael... you still haven't explained to me how you and the detective know each other."

A slight cringe appeared on the angelic healer's features when Lucifer finally addressed the one elephant still in the room from the last case both were involved in. Needless to say it was a somewhat uncomfortable position to be in considering how possessive and protective Lucifer happened to be with those around him. Gabriel's interest was peaked when he saw the tension between the two siblings. "Shall I set the scene?"

Instantly Raphael sent a warning glare at his younger brother. "You try it and I swear not even Michael would..." Innocently Gabriel raised his hands in surrender knowing full well how the angelic healer could get when he was angry, especially with the remenence of Lucifer trapped within him. Without another word he simply got up from his spot at the table and began to help Eve clean up feeling being by her side was safer. A small breath escaped Raphael's throat as he finished up the glass of wine he had before him. "Right, how Chloe and I came to know each other."

Raphael took another deep breath and Lucifer sat back in his chair and gave his brother his complete and undivided attention. As the angelic healer thought about those events he let out a small laugh, "I'm fairly certain at this point all of this was planned from the beginning but regardless... the short story is: I first encountered Chloe five years after my arrival on Earth. Chloe had just been promoted to detective and was working her first case solo. It goes without saying the case was a doozy and clearly was the work of a serial kiler. The whole thing was a recreation of various plagues that Father had sent down to straighten out humanity. Well anyway, in the process of the investigation Chloe had actually come across someone who had the plague, the actual plauge that wiped out hundreds of thousands of people in the dark ages. The LAPD saught out an medical expert and surprise, that happened to be me. Eventually she cornered the perp and was shot in the process. She ended up at the hospital where I happened to be and I proceeded to do what I do best. I've been looking after her health ever since."

The whole time Lucifer was trying to picture all of that and needless to say he couldn't help but see the irony in all of it. At the same time he wondered what exactly their Father was doing. Was he simply ignoring everything that was going on? Did he care about all the suffering? Why all the manipulations? How did he let all of this happen? None of it made sense and before he got to question anyone about any of it his thoughts were disrupted with a loud crash. The brothers snapped their heads in the direction and they found Gabriel on his knees with broken glass around him. Raphael quickly sprung into action trying to figure out what was going on with his little brother. "Make the voices stop..."

"Voices, what voices Gabriel?" Raphael asked. It wasn't uncommon for the young angel to experience voices since he acted as an intermediary between humanity and their Father.

"Heaven, all the voices in heaven. Our brothers and sisters are in a panic." He looked up with a rather disturbed look on his features. "...Father's missing."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello fellow Lucifans! Sorry there was such a delay in an update. All four of the Archangels are finally together again, yay. Lucifer is starting to accept the fact his family is changing and growing. Needless to say there are still concerns about God's Plan and the Holy War between the creators of the universe. How will the brothers handle the news of their Father going MIA and will that impact humanity? You'll have to wait and see what happens in chapter fifteen.**


	15. Chapter 15

The absense of God from the knowns of the universe was truly unfathomable for the celestial beings present at the dawn of creation. Despite the rocky nature the Almighty had with His children there still was an overwhelming sense of doom looming over the minds of heaven's most powerful guardians. Without God at the core of the universe there was a chance the fabric that held reality together would be irreverseibility torn. What was Father thinking? Was His abandonment of heaven part of His plan? Without God in the picture what would become of heaven, hell and the land of the living? Upon hearing the state of the universe Lucifer couldn't help but feel conflicted. Above all else Lucifer wanted his Father to be punished for all the manipulations and for needlessly sacrificing his children to further his grand plan. In his mind there was no better way to achieve that goal than to see his precious creation fall by the wayside. That was the thinking of the old Lucifer; the bitter Lucifer who thought nothing of humanity and only saw them as broken flawed abortions. Those beliefs remained firm in his mind despite the five years he had spent among the beings he was jealous of from day one. Perhaps that's what the world deserved; a Godless universe.

Lucifer was tempted to ignore the chaos unfolding before him but the longer he entertained those thoughts the more twisted his gut felt. There was no doubt that Lucifer was crushed to learn not everything he had done up to this point was of his own choice but part of his Father's design. Despite everything Los Angeles was still the only place in the cosmos where Lucifer felt at home. Quickly his thoughts shifted to those closest to him: Dr. Linda, Ella, Dan, Trixie and of course the woman he would sacrifice anything for, Chloe. All the humans in his life were truly good and Lucifer couldn't stand the thought of their lives being shattered to obtain the revenge he saught after for so long. The fallen angel formed a tight fist as his side as he began to imagine the ramifications if nothing was done to rectify the situation and soon.

Slowly the fallen angel shifted his attention back toward his brothers as the concerns continued to circulate through his mind. All the while he had been contemplating their next move Raphael had managed to ease the strain Gabriel was experiencing. That had been the first and only piece of good news the brothers had since the revelation. Options at this point were limited and clues as to where to begin their search were practically non-existant. All the Archangels knew at this juncture were that their Father was no longer in the realm of heaven and without a leader total anarchy reigned supreme. Gabriel pulled himself up to a nearby kitchen chair and took a deep breath as he looked over at his elder siblings in complete loss. Lucifer quickly gazed outside one of the windows to take notice of the current weather conditions. The sky remained as vibrant as a mid-summer's day and there was no indication that things were drastically going to turn.

"How can you be so calm? Did you not hear what I said!? Father's missing." Gabriel stated in alarm as he noticed Lucifer wasn't even sweating.

"Mistakes are made in haste Gabriel. I'm not unaffected by this news brother but I've learned it's better to face a situation with your mind rather than your heart. Have you not noticed the weather? Nature is unphased and that tells us something important." Lucifer paused for a moment to allow his siblings to follow his meaning. Raphael turned his attention to the world outside his residence and instantly put the facts together, noding in understanding. "Father is alive. Creation itself would shatter if Father was destroyed. The balance remains stable between dark and light."

Gabriel shifted his glance once more and let that information process through his mind. Lucifer was right. The world around them was unphased and that meant there was still hope that things could be corrected before it was too late. "That's well and good Luci but what do we do now? Where do we even begin our search? Father could be anywhere and the planet is a large hay stack."

Needless to say Gabriel did have a point. Unlike His son's God hadn't personally visited Earth in a long time, not since he first created it billions of years ago. As far as the brother's were aware there was no set destination and their Father didn't have a go to hangout when he was on Earth. Raphael considered various possiblities from Vatican City to Jerusalem. Those would be places their Father would taken interest in but that didn't seem right considering what was occuring in their backyard. "I believe Father must have touched down somewhere within the Los Angeles region. Think about it. All of his sons have come here and then there is Mom. No doubt, if he were to come he'd be right under our noses."

Lucifer agreed completely with his younger brother's accessment of the situation. Perhaps after the disaterous turn of events God thought it would be better to handle the situation with his ex-wife alone than to place his children in the middle again. The brothers may have a clear idea of where to look but what were they looking for. Like with their Mother, God didn't have a set physical form. He would need to obtain a vessel which meant he could look like anyone. For all they knew their Father could be walking around in a female body. Raphael continued to consider all the possibilities when he turned his attention back to his elder brother. "Lucifer do you think you could have Chloe assist us in our quest to find Father?"

Without question having an extra set of eyes would aid in the quest to locate God but despite knowing that Lucifer hesistated to give his approval. From the beginning of their working relationship Lucifer decided it would be best to keep much of the supernatural elements of himself out of Chloe's conscience experience. Needless to say she didn't believe him but she had enough in faith in him to not question his words. Personal feelings aside the club owner knew without question that Chloe would drop everything and do all she could to help him. When he was facing the possible loss of his home Chloe used her connections to protect it from demolition. "You forget dear brother Chloe is mortal. Mortals have a limited understanding of celestial beings to begin with. Without first hand knowledge of Him, Chloe won't even know what to look for when she comes across a potential vessel."

Neither Gabriel or Raphael could argue with Lucifer's line of thinking. The had come across various visual representations of not only themselves but Lucifer. Needless to say the images weren't completely accurate so it made sense. You couldn't ask someone to locate a missing person without a detailed description. Gabriel bit his thumbnail as he began to think of some kind of solution and almost instantly he thought of something. "Would Father's type help?" Lucifer blinked a few times as he turned his attention to his youngest brother unsure of his meaning. "If Father is looking for a vessel wouldn't he look for someone who was righteous, and possessed a pure soul?"

Despite Gabriel's childish habits there was no denying the young Archangel had a knack for coming up with brilliant ideas when he put his mind to the task. Taking that knowledge into account, Lucifer could provide Chloe with a workable description. "Very well. I'll request the detective's aid. With all of us looking I'm sure we will discover where Father disappeared to."

"Gabriel and I will begin our search at local churches. If he needs shelter there is little doubt he'd visit one before intruding on a stranger. I'll also reach out to my medical contacts and inquire if anyone matching Father's description wandered in seeking help." Raphael added.

"Before that, get in touch with Michael. If heaven has fallen into chaos he should return there to straighten them out. We all know how terrified they are of him. I know it's a difficult request but I'm sure he'll understand." After an non-verbal exchange between the brothers Lucifer turned on his heel and retreated to his vehicle before driving off to Chloe's apartment. Throughout the short ride from Raphael's residence Lucifer couldn't help but wonder how would Chloe react. Would she take to the case with her usual no rest attitude or would she show him pity? There was also the slight issue of their lack of communication since the conclusion of the last case. The last time Lucifer ignored Chloe he had managed to piss her off causing a strain on their working relationship. Of course now things were slightly more complicated since they were shifting the structure of their relationship from simply friends who work together to romantic partners.

Unlike with the day Lucifer had Chloe's day had been anything but exciting. For the first time in a long while Chloe didn't have any active cases to occupy her mind. The whole day had been an excercise of normal mundane business complete with various reports. The homicide detective let out a small breath as she walked across her living room with a small glass of wine. The house was quiet for a change. Trixie was visiting with her father for the evening and Maze was off on another one of her jobs. Chloe sat back against the couch and then innocently looked at her phone. Not a single notification appeared on the screen. For a moment picked it up and scrolled through her contacts before landing on Lucifer. She was about to hit the call button when clicked the power button to lull the device back into sleep mood. 'What am I doing? Lucifer has a life outside of police work. I can't take up all his time. Besides he has a business to run. If something comes up he'll call or come over like he always does. It's fine... everything is fine.'

While she was thinking of Lucifer she couldn't help but recall the interaction she witnessed between himself and Michael. Was he the reason why her partner hadn't been in touch? Needless to say she had been startled when she saw the pure hatred written on his sibling's features. On more than one occassion Lucifer had gotten into fights with Amenadiel. Chloe couldn't help but wonder what was the true deal with Lucifer and his family. There definately seemed to be a lot of tension between them and plenty of negative feelings to go around. Her train of thought was interupted when she heard an unexpected ring from the doorbell. Carefully she placed down her wine glass and walked over to the door to find Lucifer standing there, fixing his cufflinks. "Lucifer." Chloe breathed out. "Everything alright?"

"It's complicated. Can I come in?"

Chloe stept to the side allowing her partner to walk into the room. She could tell by his body language there was definiately something on his mind. Instead of taking a seat right away he turned around and faced her to find a concerned expression written on her features. She was carefully studying her partner's form and was relieved not to see a single injury. At the same time this was only the third time Lucifer had come to Chloe with a problem. That spoke volumes to the detective. "What happened?"

"It's a long story detective but I recently learned that my Father has gone missing. The rest of the family has no idea where he is and it goes without saying we are all worried about his safety."

Chloe immediately jumped into detective mode. Normally she wouldn't get into a missing persons case but it was a case involving someone important to her partner. Even though Lucifer always said he and his Father had a strained relationship the being was still his Father. "Understandable, he's your Father. Does he have any enemies?"

"Besides his own family?" Lucifer questioned innocently.

"Lucifer..." Chloe stated in her usual semi-annoyed tone.

"I don't know, I suppose. Father has made an enemy out of various groups throughout time, however Detective I highly doubt it's as simple as that." Chloe was slightly taken back by Lucifer's dismissive attitude. He hadn't stopped to think that someone might have taken him hostage to get their twisted revenge for whatever crime they perceived was committed against them. "Look detective, I've already had a heads start on the investigation and the witnesses say they saw him leave on his own accord. I believe he's here in Los Angeles and if that's the case he may be experiencing a fish out of water situation."

Once again Chloe blinked a few times not sure what to think of her partner's comment. The way he was talking made it sound like his home town was vastly different then their current home city. "Is your home town so much different than Los Angeles? I find it hard to believe any of your relatives having a hard time adjusting here."

An amused laugh escaped the club owner's throat. Chloe had absolutely no idea how different their worlds were. The Silver City in Heaven was completely different than Los Angeles. Instead of traffic jams involving cars the pathways were backed up due to fledging angels who were just learning to fly. For older angels nothing was cuter and more annoying at the same time. "Trust me detective when I say its a whole other world. Father is use to having his way back home. He just needs to snap a finger and his every wish is granted. He's never navigated terrain like this before. Hence our concerns."

"Sounds like your Father has great influence."

Once again an amused snort escaped the fallen angel's being. "You have no idea. So what's our next step Detective."

Chloe walked over to a nearby table where she placed her notepad. "We file a missing persons report and we issue a Silver alert."

"Silver alert?" Lucifer questioned.

"It's a notification that informs the public that there is a missing elderly individual among us. It's a tool that helps us broaded the search lost people. So Lucifer, can you describe your father to me or better yet do you have a photo?"

"Father has never been the photograph type." Chloe could understand that considering her track record with paparazzi. If Lucifer's Father was as powerful as she was imaging she could understand why he'd be so against the idea. A photo spoke louder than words and an image could always make or break someone's reputation. "I haven't seen my Father in some time but I can provide a fairly accurate description. He's white, roughly 6'2", long brown hair, pronounced facial hair and looks middle aged, despite being much older."

As Lucifer was describing his Father to Chloe, the detective found herself making a mental picture and not just of God. After seeing two of Lucifer's siblings she figured that their Father must be rather attractive and possessed a strong aura about him. Needless to say Chloe was nervous and excited to get the opportunity to finally meet her partner's Father. Given everything she heard she wondered if she was even worthy of him. While she pondered that question she also found herself daydreaming about what she believed Lucifer would look like in twenty years. It went without saying she thought he'd continue to have his breath-taking good looks well into his golden years. The ladies at the nursing home better be careful or they would be swept up in his charms. Lucifer waved his hand in front of Chloe's face, trying to get her attention. "Detective!"

When his voice finally registered with her mind she blinked and then looked back at her partner who was eying her suspitiously. "Sorry, I was lost in thought. Lets get this called in and we'll start looking in the morning."

 **To be continued...**

 **Hello again my fellow Lucifans! The search for God has begun. Where could he be and in what form will they find him? Needless to say I'm excited to write this chapter. I tried to create a little moment between Chloe and Lucifer. Not sure how that came out but I try. Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. See ya in chapter 16.**


End file.
